Come Back to Me
by sora1213
Summary: Set seven years after Fairy Tail's win at the GMG. When an accident brings Lucy and Laxus together they believe they are happy, but what happens when another accident rips them apart. *I'm no good at summaries* A LaLu fanfic Laxus X Lucy rated M for future lemons, language, blood, and violence. My first story please read and review, on my profile there's a chart on couples and kids
1. Year X798

**~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~**

**This is my first story on here so please be nice. If you don't like it don't read it, simple as that. Im also putting up the first few chapters at once because I want to know what you *the readers* think. P.s. most of it is already written just not typed yet. As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Year X798**

The light came through the cracked curtain, shining right into Lucy's eyes, waking her. Groaning, she rolled over and reached out, seeking some type of warmth. Finding none she cracked open her eyes and saw the empty bed beside her. Brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking around she saw the evidence of what happened last night through out the hotel room. She saw all of her clothes either on the floor or furniture, but none of his.

_Oh well, wouldn't be the first time Hibiki left before I woke up. _She thought as she got up to gather her clothes. After she finished gathering the m she glanced around making sure she didn't miss anything, and sighed when she spotted the empty condom wrapper by the end table. Grabbing clean clothes, bath products, and the wrapper she made her way to the bathroom, throwing the wrapper into the trash on the way, where it landed next to the condom.

_Well at least I don't have to worry about cleaning up after him. _She walked into the shower and turned on the water, moaning in relief as she felt the hot water run down her back. As she started to wash she started thinking about all that has happened since Fairy Tail's first win at the GMG.

_Seven years is a long time. _She smiled. _A lot has happened since the Games, and the Guild is stronger because of it. A new member every few weeks and better jobs since Fairy Tail's win. Guild members have even started getting discounts at the magic shops again._

_ Then came the weddings, the first being a shock to most. Elfman and __Evergreen's wedding took place about six months after the GMG, soon to follow were Freed and Mirajane's. The one that made everyone faint was Gray and Juvia's ... it took Master Makarov two days to wake up. Throughout the years more weddings took place. Erza and Jellal got married after he got his name cleared by the Magic Council. He played a role in sealing Zeref away again, hopefully for good this time._

She smiled as she remembered Erza announcing it to the Guild. The party went on for three days, only ending because Erza wanted to go on a job.

_After Erza's wedding came Gajeel and Levy's wedding, Levy being four months pregnant at the time. They had been engaged for a year before finally having their wedding. Then came the wedding everyone wondered if it would ever happen. Natsu and Lisanna probably wouldn't have gotten married if Lisanna hadn't asked him in front of the entire Guild, and most of Fiore, at the fifth GMG after Fairy Tail's win. They had gotten married a few months later._

Lucy sighed and turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, grabbing another to dry her hair. _It's a shame I'm out of magic... I could really use Cancer right now. _Once she had gotten most of the water out she let if fall in damp curls past her waist. She studied her reflection in the mirror, wondering what it was theat turned men away from her. _Sure, they like me but why won't any of them stay with me. _She turned away from the mirror, trying not to think about men in general again.

Her thoughts kept drifting as she got dressed and packed up her things to leave. She was one of the few Guild Members from Tenrou Island who has yet to settle down. Only herself, Cana, Bickslow, Wendy, and Laxus were left.

She sighed as she realized her magic wasn't back yet. _I guess it's going to take a while for it to come back. Damn Dark Guild._

She had spent a week tracking and capturing a Dark Guild. After she found their hideout some had managed to flee and she spent two days searching for them. Throughout the years she had gathered more keys, none of them good at tracking though. Once she had caught the last of them she returned to Crocus to collect her reward and relax.

As she was relaxing in one of the taverns she had ran into Hibiki who had also just finished a job. After many drinks each they had ended up in her hotel room, had sex, and once again he left before Lucy had waken.

She sighed as she left the hotel room and made her way through town to the train station. Once she was there she bought her ticket and then walked over to one of the food stands and bought some rolls for breakfast. She was just sitting down when her train pulled in, and she joined the rush of people boarding the train. She was looking for an empty compartment when she spotted a familiar spiky blond head trying to sleep against the window.

As quietly as she could she slid the door open and sat on the bench across from him, her right side against the window. As she placed her bag next to her he cracked open his eyes and glared at her.


	2. Feelings and Blackness

******As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Feelings and Blackness**

"Oi Blondie! What do you think you are doing? Go find your own compartment." Laxus growled while glaring at Lucy.

"You're blond too, Laxus. So that nickname doesn't really work." Feeling the train start to move he turned a little green, and she grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "And knowing that you also get motion sickness I would like to see you try to kick me out now that the trains moving."

"Okay, sit here, but you never did say why you're sitting here."

"I'm just drained, magically, and I don't want to put up with too many people."

Laxus nodded in understanding and settled back into his seat a little more, and watched as Lucy settled into her seat a little more too.

"So why are you magically drained? It wasn't Hibiki, was it?" he grinned as the blood drained from her face, only to turn red a moment later.

"H-h-how do you know? He didn't run into you did he? Wait what am I saying, you were already on the train when it came in. How do you know!? Tell me! If you don't tell me I'll-" She was cut off by his laughter.

"Did you forget that I'm a Dragon Slayer? I could smell him on you. Next time you see him tell him to cut down on the cologne." He held his nose and pretended to be offended. She swatted at him and he laughed as he caught her arm before she could connect with his head.

"So what is the real reason you're tired, you also might want to eat before it gets cold," he asked while pointing at the bag of rolls beside her.

She sighed and settled into the seat, pulling out a roll. Over the next hour she explained what had happened on her job between bites of her food, and he concentrated on her story while trying to ignore his motion sickness. He noted when she complained about not having a spirit who could track, and sat back with a sigh when her story was over.

"So why didn't anyone go with you on this one?"

"They were either already busy, pregnant, or had kids to look after."

"If I remember correctly this job didn't have that big of a reward, and it was an S-Class job right? Why did you take it?"

She grinned. "It offered only two million jewel, but it offered three silver keys, which I wanted."

He leaned forward in interest, "which ones?"

She pulled her keys off her belt and started to flip through them. "I need a new key ring." she muttered, most likely to herself but he heard it anyways. After a few seconds she held three keys in her hand and held them out to him.

"I haven't made a contract with them yet, but they will respond in an emergency," she explained to him. He took them and looked at the symbols on them. Only one he recognized, it looked like and upside down triangle with the top left line going out further than the others. He held it up for her to see.

"This one is Lupus, the wolf, right?"

She grinned and took it from him, "Wow Sparky, you're smarter than you look."

He scowled and looked at the other keys. One of them had a V with a horizontal line near the base. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. The next had what looked like a stick figure of a horse with a half arch on it. He held up the latter and tried to keep a straight face.

"Why does it look like a stick figure horse?'

"That's because it is a horse, well it's a winged horse. It's Pegasus." She continued to explain as she took the keys from him. "The other one is Vulpecula, the fox. I don't know what they can do yet, though."

"How many spirits does that make now?"

"Hmmm... let's see... I have all twelve Zodiac keys and the Thirteenth Gate thanks to Yukino. Adding these three silver keys to the ones I have I now have thirteen silver keys. So that makes twenty six spirits." She put her keys back on her belt and smiled at him. "So Sparky, what job are you returning from?"

Laxus rolled his eyes at Lucy. "You know, 'Sparky' isn't a very original nickname either." She stuck her tongue out in response. "If you must know it was a body guard job for a traveling lord."

"Oh," she sighed and stared out the window. He noticed how tired she looked and he stood up to look through the overhead compartment. When he sat back down he held out the blanket he found to her.

"Here, get some rest. I'll wake you when we get closer to Magnolia." She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself and leaned up against the window. Some time later she was sleeping quietly.

As Lucy slept Laxus found himself gazing at her. _Seven years sure has changed her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same about me as I do about her_. He watched her sleep, her mouth parted slightly, trying not to think of how soft her lips would feel against his. He watched as she moved slightly, sending some of her hair down over her shoulder. _Those beautiful golden curls... I wonder how soft they really are... _ He leaned forward and reached his hand out to smooth back her hair, he was suddenly thrown airborne as the train started to flip. He felt his head crack against something, and then everything went black.


	3. Fly Fast

******As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Fly Fast**

Sound was the first sense that came back to Laxus. He could hear screaming and moans of pain all around him. Scent was the next, he could smell the metallic scent of blood everywhere. He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear the haze.

He looked around him, trying to get his bearings. His surroundings were familiar, but not quite right. He then realized he was on the ceiling of the train, which was now upside down. He then saw the smashed window and the blood, which was everywhere. His and Blondie's bags were on the ceiling next to him, also covered in blood.

_Blondie! Where is she? _Grabbing their bags he crawled on his hands and knees out of the smashed window, ignoring the class cutting into his palms, concentrating only on his sense of smell. He would always remember her scent; vanilla, strawberries, and a hint of honey. He stood and started to search for the scent. Finally he caught it and snapped his head around. _On the other side of the train. _He jumped over the train, landing on the other side, right in the middle of chaos.

He would remember the scene for the rest of his life. Bodies were every where and the few people who could walk were going in and out of the train, carrying the injured away from the wreck. He walked through the hundreds of injured, searching for Lucy. He passed people bigger than him just laying on the ground, covered in blood, unable to move. He made it to the end and was about to turn around when he caught her faint scent away from the other injured.

He took a step back in shock when he saw her. _No wonder it took a while to find her. Look at all this blood._ He knelt down beside her and brushed the matted curls out of her face. _She's still breathing so that's good, but she's lost too much blood._ He glanced down her body trying to figure out how she had lost so much blood. When he saw the glass he nearly vomited. Her entire right side had shards of glass embedded in it. From the right side of her head down to about mid-calf was covered in blood, dirt, and glass. Some as large as playing cards, some as fine as needles. She must have smashed through the window when the train flipped.

Laxus glanced around for someone to ask what had happened. Finally he spotted someone and yelled to get their attention. "Oi! What the hell happened here?" Startled the man walked over and explained that a monster had flipped the train, and since there were no healers on the train there was no one to heal the injured. As the man walked off Laxus looked down at Lucy trying to think of a way to save her. _If I lightening travel while she has all this glass in her something could go wrong and she'll die quicker... Her keys! One of them must be able to heal, or at least be able to carry us to the Guild to be healed._

He grabbed her key ring off of her belt and held it up to his face. "Listen up spirits, because I'm not repeating myself! Lucy is dying. If any of you can either heal major wounds or transport people fast get the hell out here!" He waited a few moments and in a flash of light one of her spirits appeared. He was wearing a suit and had messy orange hair. _Great, it's Leo. He can't heal or transport._

He felt his anger rise as Leo looked at Lucy for a moment before disappearing in a flash. Laxus grabbed the keys and was about to yell every insult he knew at Leo's key when there was another flash, and another spirit appeared beside them.

It was a large gold pegasus with white feathered wings, and it was staring intently at Laxus. "Where is the Celestial Spirit Mage called Lucy Heartfilia?" The pegasus spoke in a deep voice, focused on Laxus, waiting for him to answer. _Wow the horse can talk._

He glanced down at the woman beside him. The woman he would give his life for, who he would save countless times, no matter the cost. _I love her, but I will let her come to me on her own. I've waited over seven years, what will a little more time do?_

"This is Lucy. Will you help her?" He watched the pegasus waiting for its answer. The spirit bent over her and touched its muzzle to her forehead and pulled away.

In its deep voice it spoke, "I, the Winged Horse, Pegasus will help her. Though I have no contract with her yet I will still help. I can fly you where you need to go." With that he knelt down and waited.

Laxus stood and as gently as he could he picked up Lucy, being careful to keep the glass from going in any further. With their bags slung over his shoulders he mounted Pegasus, told him where to go , and soon they were soaring over the woods towards Magnolia and the Guild.

_I need to prepare the Guild. _He unwrapped one of his arms from around her to dig the communications lacrima from his pocket. "Guild," he said into it. Instantly one of the newer members answered it. "Put me on the lacrima screen. NOW!" While the newbie was fumbling with something he spoke to Pegasus. "Can you fly any faster?" The spirit nodded. "Then fly faster. Fly as fast as you can." When Laxus looked back at the lacrima he saw about half the Guild staring at him in shock.

"Laxus! What happened to you?" He saw Erza move to the front, a pregnant Mira right behind her.

"Monster attacked the train I was on," he explained.

"The lacrima screen is only to be used in emergencies. You don't look that injured," Erza huffed.

He scowled in annoyance and shifted the lacrima so the Guild could see Lucy. He heard people gasp and dishes break as he turned the lacrima back to him. He saw that most of the Guild members there had paled from the sight. People started to yell, but with one glare from Erza they went silent.

"I want a full explanation when you get back, Laxus. Mira go find Wendy. Juvia, Cana get everything ready for treatment. How many more injured, Laxus, and where?"

"Hundred fifty, maybe two hundred injured. It's on the railway connecting Magnolia to Crocus, about an hour away from Magnolia. Send all the healers we can spare, also some people to fight, the monster might go back."

Erza nodded and started yelling instructions at everyone and within minutes the Guild hall was almost empty.

"Erza," she looked up at him. "Hurry and find Wendy. I'm almost to the Guild, I can see Magnolia."

"Mira should here any minute with her, just hang in there."

"Minutes aren't fast enough, I'm already here." Laxus told her as the Guild came into sight, and he let the connection go dead. As Pegasus started to descend on the training field behind the Guild he jumped from the spirit before it could touch the ground. Cradling Lucy he ran as fast as he could through the Guild to the infirmary, her blood dripping down his arms, yelling for Erza to follow him.


	4. Keep Quite

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima **

**Chapter 4**

**Keep Quite**

Erza followed Laxus to the infirmary on the second floor, yelling at her fellow guild members to clean the floor, silencing them with a glare as the started to protest. She walked into the room and saw he had put Lucy on a bed, and noticed Juvia standing off to the side, with Cana on one of the beds.

"Juvia, any word from Mira about Wendy?"

"Juvia has had no word from Mira," the water mage replied nervously. "But Juvia thinks there is a way for her to help."

"How?"

"Juvia can use her water to remove all the glass and make it easier for Wendy."

"Okay, do that and-" Erza was cut off by a growl from Laxus. "Laxus?"

"No one touches her until Wendy gets here." He glared at all of them while standing protectively over Lucy.

"Laxus, if we wait until Wendy gets here to remove the glass it will take longer." She glanced at Cana and gave a small nod.

"I don't care! It's my fault she was hurt. If only I had been paying attention instead of watching -" He was cut off by Cana, who had moved behind him and used a sleep spell to sedate him.

"Sorry Laxus, but we can't have you getting angry while we are trying to help." Cana glanced at Erza. "Are we going to leave him on the floor or move him to a bed?" Erza sighed and went to move Laxus to the bed next to Lucy's.

"Juvia, go ahead and treat Lucy, and when you're done please treat Laxus too." Juvia nodded and water began to swirl around Lucy, removing glass and dumping it in a bin Juvia had placed beside the bed. For a couple of minutes the only sound in the room was the clink of glass dropping into the bin.

"Is anybody else wondering what Laxus meant by it's his fault that she's injured, and what he was watching?" Cana asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't really know," Erza replied, biting her lip. "I guess we'll have to wait for one of them to wake up." _Seeing how Laxus is acting I'm going to ask Freed to put up some runes, though. _

"Juvia has removed all the glass and has cleaned up the blood and dirt. Juvia will now begin treating Laxus." The water mage got out a new bin, walked over to the other bed, and the water began swirling around Laxus. Erza heaved a sigh and sank down into an empty chair, bringing up her hands to rest her head in. _Wendy where are you? We need your help right now. _

A moment later she heard running in the hall and the door burst open, revealing Mira and a young woman with long blue hair.

"Wendy! Thank goodness you're here!"

"I'm sorry, everyone, that it took so long. I was at my favorite café and didn't know yet," Wendy explained in a quite voice.

"It's alright Wendy. Juvia has removed all the glass from Lucy so you can heal her now. Once you're finished healing her you can work on Laxus." Wendy nodded at Erza and went to work on Lucy.

Mira sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm surprised that Laxus is asleep," Mira said with a small smile.

She sighed "He didn't go to sleep willingly. I had Cana use a sleep spell to sedate him. He wouldn't let anyone near Lucy, for some reason he thinks it's his fault she got hurt."

"Why would he think that?"

"I have no idea." _I know the reason, _Erza thought bitterly. _He's got to tell her sometime._

**~~ Flashback~~ seven years ago after first GMG win~~ On train back to Magnoila ~~**

Erza and Gray were in their compartment, waiting for Lucy and Natsu to get back from the dining car, when the door slid open and Laxus came in and sat down.

"What do you want," Gray demanded.

Laxus held up a hand. "Easy, Snow Balls, I only have a few things to say so this will only take a moment. Salmon Head and Blondie will be back soon so I'll make this quick." Laxus took a breath and looked at Erza. "Thank you for defeating Minerva, though I wanted to defeat her personally.

Gray and Erza were both stunned, "You're thanking me, but why?"

He glance at both of them and sighed. "Because she caused Lu-Blondie so much pain. I wanted to fight her myself, but I couldn't. I'm a little glad that I got Flare, though," he added with a small smile.

They were quite for a moment then Gray spoke. "Why are you worried about Lucy anyways?"

"Because I care for her, alright. After I was banished from the Guild I kept an eye on her, trying to find a way to apologize. I watched as she grew stronger, and I saw how caring she could be. Slowly I realized I wanted a chance to be with her, even if it was only a day." Laxus leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "She hasn't even noticed me, and I'm fine with that."

He then glared up at them, "I'm only telling you two this because, even though we don't get along, I trust you not to tell her."

Erza glanced at him, "What about the Thunder God Tribe? Don't you trust them?"

"They know already, but I wanted someone other than them to know. Gramps and Mira would never keep it quite. Can I trust you two?" They both nodded. "Thank you," and with that Laxus stood and left.

**~~ End Flashback ~~**

Erza looked over at Laxus and a tear slid down her cheek. _Seven years is a long time to keep quite. Everyone around you is falling in love, getting married, even having children. Yet you still keep quite. How much longer, Laxus?_

* * *

**~~Author's end note~~ hehehe yes everyone the all mighty Laxus has feelings lol. Be ready the next chapter introduces some of the children of the Guild. Enjoy!**


	5. Tell Her

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 5**

**Tell Her**

**~~ Time skip ~~ two days ~~**

Erza was sitting at the bar enjoying a piece of strawberry cake and chatting to a pregnant Mira, when she heard squeals from the second floor. She turned and saw three little girls come flying down the staircase. The oldest one had light brown hair and blue eyes, Elfman and Evergreen's oldest daughter, Isabell. The one right behind Isabell was a little shorter with blue hair and brown eyes, her own daughter, Rose. The youngest was a head shorter than Rose with black hair and red eyes, Gajeel and Levy's daughter, Nami.

"Mommy!" She heard Rose yell as she got closer, "Laxus is awake and he's very grumpy. He says if you don't go up there and let him out of bed he was gonna fry you." The girls looked worried and Erza glanced at Mira then back at the girls.

"Tell you what. Rose, you can finish my cake and Isabell and Nami can get a snack from Mira, okay?" Rose's eyes went wide as Erza got off the stool, picked her up and set her in front of the cake.

"Really Mommy?" Erza smiled as she placed Nami on the stool next to Rose.

"Really. Hurry and dig in before I change my mind," as she pretended to go after the cake, Rose giggled and pulled the cake closer to her. Erza turned away from the giggling girls and made her way to the infirmary, signaling Freed to follow her. She walked into the room to a string of curses. She glared over at Laxus, who was trying his best to get out of bed, only to have the runes light up and push him back into bed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said... and you need to calm down and listen to us if you want to get out of that bed." Erza sat down on the bed next to him, crossed her arms and legs and waited. Freed closed the door and moved a chair to the foot of the bed and sat down. They both glared at Laxus until he gave in.

"Okay. Fine. You guys win. I'll listen to what you have to say." He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Erza relaxed a bit and sighed. "You need to tell her soon, Laxus." She saw his eyes stray over to the bed next to him, at the bandaged and sleeping form of Lucy. He sighed and looked back to them.

"Haven't I told you already, I'm waiting for her to come to me. I'm not go-" There was a crash as Freed stood up, knocking over his chair.

"That, Laxus, is crap and you know it. Remember during the first GMG we were in and she fought Flare. How you almost destroyed the hotel room because you weren't the one to notice the threat. How, after the incident with Minerva, you actually did destroy the hotel room. How about all the jobs you took near Lucy just to keep an eye on her?"

Erza watched Freed yell in stunned silence. He was starting to turn red and he looked to be on the edge of angry tears. Laxus looked stunned, she guessed Freed had never let his anger out on him before.

Freed continued to yell at Laxus. "How many times did Bix, Ever, and I tell you to man up and tell her how you feel? Do you know how many times we had to watch you sulk in the Guild hall like a lost puppy, watching her as she was surrounded by friends? What about when she started to date Natsu? You went on countless jobs just to be away from the Guild, only to return after they had already broken up. What about-"

"Enough, Freed. We don't want to wake her just yet." Erza nodded towards Lucy, who had started to stir a little. They watched as she mumbled something about 'That sparky bastard' and then went silent. She saw Laxus grin a little and Freed settled on the bed beside her.

"I believe what Freed is trying to say is no matter what you do you can't run from your feelings. Believe me, Laxus, I've tried to run and hide from my feelings for Jellal, but that didn't work. Look at me now. I'm married with two beautiful children, but most important of all I'm happy. What will you do, Laxus, when Lucy moves on and gets married, but not to you? Will you move on, too, or will you live alone forever?"

"I only want what's best for her, Erza. I want her to be happy. She's had enough sadness for a lifetime."

"Did you ever stop to think that you might be a good match for her? That you could make her happy, probably even happier than Natsu did? Listen to me Laxus. I'm going to have Freed remove these runes, and I'm going to give you two weeks from the day she wakes up."

"Two weeks to do what?"

Erza grinned, a slightly dark aura coming off of her, causing Freed to inch down the bed away from her. "You will have two weeks from the day she wakes up to tell her how you feel, or I might just let slip to Mira how you feel, maybe even Cana." She watched him pale, everyone knew Mira and Cana loved gossip, especially love life gossip.

"Okay. Can we change topic now?" Laxus asked as some of the color returned to his face.

"Alright, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. The train accident. Based off the reports that came in there was about two hundred and fifty people on the train. While there were no deaths reported there were one hundred and eighty six injured, counting you and Lucy.

Oddly enough the worst injuries were Lucy's, and based off of them it looked like she was dragged through the glass instead of just going through the window. We sent out four people in case the monster showed, and all six of Wendy's trainees. Gray was with them and looked around the area and found something disturbing.

The 'monster' was and illusion, as there were no tracks, just a few human tracks along the edge of the forest. We think it might have been mages, but we aren't one hundred percent sure. Did you happen to notice anything strange when you came to?"

Laxus was silent for a moment. "Well when I came to I was alone. It didn't seem strange at the time, but now that I think about it, it does seem a little odd. You would think that the people who brought Lucy out would have brought me out too. I know I'm big, but there were people bigger than me who had been carried out. There was also the fact that Lucy was separated from the others, almost hidden, like they were hoping no one would find her. Hell, I almost didn't find her, I had to rely on my sense of smell to find her. When you put all that together it seems like she was the target of the wreck." They all exchanged looks of concern and glanced at Lucy.

"We are the only ones who will hear of this right now, well I guess I should also inform Master and Gray." They all nodded in agreement and Erza nodded at Freed, "You can release him from the runes now."

Once Freed was finished Laxus stood and walked to where one of the Guild members had piled their bags. She watched as he dug out his bag, but then he picked up something else, Lucy's belt. Erza grimaced at the sight of it. The glass had cut the leather in many places and it was stained in the owner's blood. Laxus took the fleuve d'etoiles off of it and walked over to the end table next to Lucy, throwing the belt in the trash along the way. Instead of placing the whip down he picked up her keys and started to flip through them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," Erza roared.

"Relax, I'm leaving her one of them. I need to pick a few things up at a shop, and I want to have a _friendly_ chat with Leo. I'm going to leave her a note." He then opened the drawer on the table and looked though it.

"If you want to talk to Leo just take his key, not all of them."

"How else am I going to get her to come find me?" He grinned and began to write the note. When he was finished he left it under the key he had taken off and started to walk out.

"Remember, Laxus, two weeks or the whole Guild might know," Erza called after him. He lifted his hand, signaling that he had heard her, and continued walking.

Freed glanced over at her, "So do you think he'll do it?"

Erza grinned, "He better. If he doesn't I'll personally make sure Mira and Cana spread it around the Guild."

Freed chuckled and left, leaving Erza there to care for Lucy. She sat there for a while just watching her old teammate sleep. Once she was sure Lucy was doing fine she started towards the door. She stopped to listen as she heard Lucy mumbling again.

"Damn it, Sparky, don't yell at my keys!" Erza laughed as she left the room.

_This is going to be an interesting relationship to watch._


	6. Wake

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 6**

**Wake**

Lucy felt like she was floating, through blackness, not able to move, only able to drift. There was a stabbing pain in her right side. She tried to remember what caused it but couldn't. All she remembered was falling asleep on the train, she was with someone before she had fallen asleep, but who? Oh, right, it was Laxus.

Faintly she heard people yelling. _That sounds like Freed, but why am I hearing him? He wasn't on the train. That sparky bastard. Where the hell is he?_

She tried to remember what had happened, but is was hazy. She remembered suddenly tumbling through the air, many people screaming, being dragged through something sharp, and then just waiting. It had been so cold, all her warmth had left and she was frozen where she was, unable to speak or look around.

Lucy heard someone next to her then, felt the warmth of someone brushing her hair aside. More shouting followed by more silence. She felt someone undo her keys from her belt, the tried to tell them to stop but couldn't. She heard more yelling and realized it was Laxus, he was yelling at her keys for help. _Damn it, Sparky, don't yell at my keys!_

The yelling stopped and for a second Lucy felt the presence of a spirit, but it was quickly replaced by another one she didn't recognize. The next thing she knew she was being picked up by warm strong arms and then felt wind. _I must be flying... one of my new spirits must be able to fly._

**~~~ Five days after Laxus was released~~**

Lucy felt someone grip her hand, and she tried to grip it back. She must have because she heard a few surprised squeals and footsteps rushing around.

"Lucy? Lucy can you hear me!?" Lucy faintly heard who she thought was Levy, and she felt someone take hold of her hand again. "Lucy, if you can hear me squeeze my hand. Nami, Alex go find Wendy and Erza, quickly!" Lucy tried to squeeze the hand, and this time she felt her hand moving.

"So cold," She muttered and the hand holding her left for a moment, she then felt another blanket being put on her and sighed. A few minutes later she heard hurried footsteps around her.

"Wendy, Erza! Thank goodness. I think she's waking up." She heard footsteps moving closer and then felt magic.

"Her vitals look good. Lucy, if you can still hear us can you try to open your eyes?"

With a bit of effort Lucy managed to open them and look around. She saw two bluenettes and a scarlet haired woman looking at her with concern.

"Wendy... Levy... Erza... What happened?"

"Well, Lucy," Wendy looked at her. "How much do you remember?"

"I was on a train, Laxus was there, I fell asleep, and then pain. Lots of pain in my right

side, and screaming. So much screaming." Lucy shuddered at the memory and her hands went to her side. She felt somethng under her top and lifted it up, only to find her right side bandaged. She stiffled a scream and started to feel her body, finding more bandages, her leg, hip, chest, even her neck, all along her right side.

"What happened to me?" It was so low a whisper only Wendy heard.

"You went through the train window. Laxus managed to somehow summon one of your spirits, and he flew you here on it. After that Juvia managed to get all the glass out and I healed your major wounds. That was a week ago."

"No. That's not all true..." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I didn't go through the window, guys. I was dragged, I remember that much."

"Maybe you were dragged because whoever it was couldn't carry you," Levy suggested.

"It's possible," _I doubt that was the reason._ Lucy sat up and propped the pillow behind her, and winced as her stomach growled.

Erza laughed a bit, "Levy, why don't you go down to Mira and have her prepare some soup for Lucy. Wendy, why don't you get started checking out Lucy's bandages, and replace them if you need to. If everything is fine you should be able to leave here today," Erza smiled at Lucy and the bluenettes went to work. "Oh, the Fantasia Parade is in two weeks. Do you still want your own float, Lucy?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "I don't mind sharing, but whoever it is has to get along with my spirits. I was hoping to bring them out this year." Erza nodded and left, leaving her alone with Wendy.

"So Wendy, are you going to take these off or what?"

Wendy laughed. "Okay, but you're going to be naked for a while.

Lucy laughed at that. "Well at least you don't get embarrassed about size anymore." Lucy looked at the Sky Maiden. _She sure has changed the past few years. She looks more like the Edolas Wendy now that she has grown. _Wendy just laughed and went to get supplies from the cabinet, and Lucy stripped off her clothes and blushed when she saw the panties she was wearing.

"Uhh... Wendy.. Did Mira happen to change my clothes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason..." _Note to self, get revenge on Mirajane. _She looked down at the panties again and sighed, they were hot pink and made entirely of lace. _They aren't too bad and it's only Wendy seeing them._

"Everyone was worried about you," Wendy started as she walked back to the bed.

"Was it that bad?"

"It was pretty bad when I got here, and that was after Juvia had cleaned you up." She started to undo the bandages. "Laxus was injured, too. He was in here for about two days before he woke up."

Lucy was quite for a bit as she watched Wendy work. _With all these bandages I must have been full of glass. _"So how bad was Laxus?"

"Well, he had glass all over his palms and knees, a cracked rib, and a minor head injury. The only reason he was in here so long was because Cana had to sedate him."

"Why?"

"Something about it was his fault you got hurt, and he wouldn't let any near you."

Lucy could feel the blush creeping up her neck. "He said and did that?"

"Yeah. Now, I don't need to bandage you up again because the injuries are healed, but there will be some scars along your right side. Which is what this is for." Wendy held up a clear glass bottle full of bright blue liquid. She opened it and Lucy caught a faint whiff of mint. "This will make the scars lighter and eventually fade, but it only works on recent scars. You have to let it dry completely before you put any clothing on over it, though." Wendy poured it on some gauze and applied it to Lucy's scars.

Lucy jumped a bit, "it tingles."

"That means its working, but it will take a few minutes to dry so try to sit still." Lucy nodded and stretched her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, listening to Wendy sing softly as she cleaned up.

Wendy was across the room when Lucy heard footsteps in the hall. _That must be Levy with my food._ She let out a sigh at the thought of soup.

"Oi! I have some food for Bl-Shit!"

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she saw a very red faced Laxus standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open, her food all over the floor.

* * *

**Hi! After this chapter updates are probably going to be every 3-4 days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. hehehe cliffhanger!  
**


	7. Flying Pervert

**Author's note**

**Okay, I know I said that it would take a few days to update, but I decided that I will now update whenever I've finished a chapter. And if there is anyone out there wondering about couples and children in my story, there is a chart *of sorts* on my profile explaining some of the relationships in the Guild in my story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 7**

**Flying Pervert**

"What the hell, Laxus!" Lucy yelled and started to move, but as she moved Laxus seemed to get ever redder, if that was even possible. _Why is he blushing..there's nothing for him to be embarrassed about...is there?_ She felt a light breeze and looked down, and realized she was still wearing nothing but the pink, lace panties. Laxus had seen everything.

Lucy quickly covered her chest with her hands. "P-pervert!" Lucy shrieked, got up and ran towards him. "Lucy Kick!" Laxus went flying back, through the railing, and landed on the floor below with a crash. She walked over to inspect the damage and saw he had landed on a table with Erza, Cana, Gray, and Juvia around him. "Pervert!" Lucy yelled down at him again, and a few guild members saw her up by the broken railing. Gray looked up, saw her, and grinned.

"Hey! Glad to see that you're doing better, Lucy. I can see why you kicked him, but don't you think you should cover up?"

Lucy gave a small eep and ran back to the infirmary, slamming the door behind her. Cana looked down at Laxus and grinned.

"So... Why are you a pervert now?"

Laxus growled at her and sat up on the table. "Levy tole me to bring her a tray of food, but when I got to the infirmary she was pretty much naked." Laxus tried to forget what he had just seen but it was too hard to. _Lucy, sitting there with nothing on but a tiny pair of hot pink lace panties, the light shining off of her every curve. _The four of them stared at him, trying to keep straight faces as they saw him turn slightly pink.

"But why did Lucy kick you, Juvia wonders?" Juvia asked him. "Did Laxus point out that Lucy was naked?"

"Ahh... No... I just..."

"Stood there?" Gray offered.

"Yeah." _Damn, Blondie can kick pretty hard. _Laxus reached up to rub the back of his head, he had hit the table pretty hard, and felt something smashed into his hair. He brought his hand back and realized it was covered in cake, strawberry cake. The other three around him paled and ran away quickly. Laxus gulped and looked at Erza, but to his surprise she looked thoughtful instead of murderous. "Uh.. Erza, why aren't you trying to kill me right now?"

"Because I'm thinking up a suitable punishment. You still want to be in the Fantasia Parade, right?" He could feel her evil aura starting to come off of her.

"Yeah. You aren't going to kick me out of the parade, are you?"

"No, I have an even better idea. Since I'm the one in charge of the floats this year, Laxus you are going to be on the same float as Lucy. Just the two of you." Erza had such an evil aura coming off of her now even Laxus flinched. She then leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "It's going to be a long two weeks, Laxus. Remember if you don't tell her, the whole Guild will know." Erza left him then, still sitting on the table, cake still smashed into the back of his head.

* * *

Lucy walked back into the infirmary, muttering about perverted Dragon Slayers. "Wendy, is it alright for me to get dressed now?" Wendy came over, checked the ointment and told her it was okay to dress. Lucy walked over to her bag and started to look for her keys, but found nothing. _Hmm... maybe they put them on the end table? _She walked over and a glint of gold on the table caught her eye. It was Virgo's key on top of a piece of paper. She picked up the key and unfolded the piece of paper. _A note? From who?_

**~Blondie,**

** I took your keys to have a little chat with them. Don't worry, I left you one of them, Virgo, I think. The one that gets you clothes and stuff. If you want them back you have to come find me.**

** "Sparky"**

By the time Lucy was done reading Wendy was backing away from the dark aura coming off of her.

"I'm going to leave you for now, okay?" Lucy nodded and Wendy left quickly. Lucy grabbed her key and summoned Virgo.

"Is it punishment time, Princess?" The pink haired spirit asked her.

"Not for you," Lucy muttered darkly. "Could you get me some clothes, Virgo? I have to go hunt down a particular Dragon Slayer."

"Of course, Princess," Virgo disappeared and reappeared a moment later with spirit clothes in her arms. "Anything else, Princess?"

"No, that will be all, thank you Virgo." She nodded and disappeared. Lucy went and inspected the clothes. There was a bright blue tank top that zipped all the way up the front, a pair of steel grey denim short-shorts, a pair of black knee high boots, and a hot pink lacy bra to match the panties Mira had picked out. _Great, leave it to Virgo to match what Mira had picked_.

Lucy sighed, put on the clothes, combed out her hair the best she could, and went down to the bar to get something to eat. She sat down at the bar next to Lisanna, who had her little pink haired girl, Ashley, on her lap feeding her little pieces of fire-crackers, and asked Mira for some soup.

"Of course, Lucy, but what happened to the soup Laxus brought up to you?" Mira asked as she prepared some more.

"He dropped it. You haven't seen him since I kicked him, have you?"

Lisanna laughed, "I last saw him at with his team at their usual table, trying to get Erza's cake out of his hair."

Lucy glanced over and saw the Thunder God Tribe at their usual table, Laxus's back to her. She glared at him and was about to go over there when Mira placed a bowl of soup in front of her. She inhaled the scent and her stomach growled. _Mira's homemade chicken soup. Yum. _Lucy started to eat and was soon finished, she looked over and saw Lisanna watching her. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering... why did Laxus drop the food?" She asked, giving Ashley another cracker.

"I guess he was surprised," Lucy admitted with a sigh.

"How was he surprised?" Mira asked.

"I'm guessing his perverted mind got excited when he walked in and I was naked except for the panties _you_ dressed me in, Mira." Lucy glared at Mira as the other members stared towards them. _I guess I said that a little too loud, oh well. _"Can we change the subject? Mira, is the baby to be a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." Mira replied, placing a hand on her growing belly. "We'll find out in three months, though."

"Why don't you want to find out before it's born?" Lucy asked.

"The last time we found out before it was born they were both boys. I'm hoping if I wait, it might be a girl." Mira had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, Big Sis. You are the only one out of the three of us without a girl." Lisanna said with a laugh. "I feel sorry for Elfman, though. Three little girls when all he wants is a little boy. Oh, Lucy guess what? Ever found out that she's pregnant again."

Lucy smiled. "That's great! The Take-Over Cousins are growing." _Take-Over Cousins, huh, the Guild had nicknamed the Take-Over Siblings children that and it had stuck, seeing as their children had shown to some degree some Take-Over magic. Mira and Freed's oldest son had shown some of the most promise. Zander, the oldest, looked like his father but his magic was more similar to mother's. he hadn't preformed a full take-over yet, but Elfman was starting to train him, even though he was only five. Their youngest, Blake, looked like his mother but had his father's magic, though he was know to sprout wings at times, and he was only three._

_ Elfman and Evergreen's three daughters have a combination of both Take-Over and Fairy magic. Their oldest, and the strongest of the Guild children so far, Isabell looked like her mother and was a force to be reckoned with. She could use Fairy magic and paralize you like Evergreen, not to stone though, then use her Take-Over magic on her arm and send you flying across the room. All at the age of six._

_ Their middle child, Alex, has white hair and blue eyes, but acts like her mother, and she likes to use her Fairy magic more than her Take-Over magic. Though Lucy has seen her sprout wings to keep her favorite snack away from the other children._

_ Their youngest, Fay, had light brown hair and eyes, and even thought she hasn't shown any Take-Over magic yet, Ever has seen the one year old turn a few bugs into stone._

_ Natsu and Lisanna's two kids seemed pretty evenly split between Fire Dragon magic and Take-Over magic. Their two year old son, Ash, looked like Lisanna but acted like Natsu. He was known to accidently burn things and grow wings and fly off. Their youngest, little one year old Ashley, was his opposite. She was usually seen with cat ears and a tail, and was know for her liking of fire-crackers_.

Lucy looked over and saw Laxus was still at hie table. She got up, tickled Ashley's tummy, said her goodbyes to Lisanna and Mira, and stalked over to his table. When she got there she glared down at him.

"Hello, Pervert, I believe you have something of mine, and you still have frosting in your hair."

Laxus stood and glared down at Lucy. "I'm not a pervert. It was an accident that I saw you... you know..." He realized what he was saying and went silent. He then turned quickly and started his way to the stairs.

"Hey Pervert! Where do you think you're going!?" Lucy yelled after him.

"If you want your keys back you're going to have to follow me. They're up in my office," Laxus grinned back at her and kept walking. Lucy huffed and followed him. _Why the hell are my keys in his office?_


	8. He's being a pervertagain

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 8**

**He's being a pervert...again**

As Lucy followed Laxus she couldn't help but wonder why her keys were in his office. She passed by several other offices, all for the S-Class mages, though some of them did share. The first office she passed was Erza's, the door was open and she saw her in there doing some paperwork, Lucy waved and kept walking. Across from Erza was Gajeel's, and next to that was Natsu's. Next to Erza's was Mira and Freed's shared office, which was next to the shared office of Gray and Juvia. Across from Gray and Juvia's was Cana's, which she sometimes shared with Gildarts. Next to Cana was Lucy's own office and across from that was Laxus's, which he turned into, and at the end of the hall was Master Makarov's office.

Lucy stepped into Laxus's office and waited as he picked up a bag from beside his desk. He handed it to her and waited.

"These aren't my keys." She glared at him.

"Just open it, Blondie." Lucy sighed and opened the bag, removing some of the tissue paper the store had put in, and saw a simple black leather belt with a holster for her whip on one side, her fleuve d'etoiles already on it, and two pouches on the other. She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and examined the belt further. She opened the pouches and saw that they were actually for her keys, as they had no sides and had a clip for the key ring. Lucy just sat back and stared at the belt.

"Why?" Lucy whispered, looking up at Laxus.

"Because, Blondie, your other one was destroyed in the wreck and I thought you would like a new one." Laxus leaned against his desk. "Well go ahead and try it on. After you do I'll give you your keys back." Lucy glared at him and stood up, wrapping the belt around her. She fastened it and it settled lightly on her hips.

"Okay, it's on. Now where are my keys?"

"Look in the bag again." Lucy did and under the tissue paper she found her keys, but they were on two different rings, her zodiac and 13th gate key on one, all her silver on the other. She fingered her keys, trying to think of something to say, but her mind was blank. She noticed Laxus holding something out to her, a tissue, and she realized her cheeks were wet.

"Thanks," she mumbled, wiping away the tears. "For everything. For saving me when I'm so..." Lucy felt more tears and sat back down. She saw Laxus move and heard the click of the door closing. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at her.

"Blondie, don't you ever, even for a moment, think that you're weak. Yes, I saved you, but even a strong person needs to be saved once in a while. If you ever feel weak just remember, you became S-Class two years after we got off Tenrou Island, before just about everyone else, and do you remember why?"

Lucy smiled as she remembered. "Because they underestimated me and didn't realize it until it was too late. I destroyed Natsu and Gray that year, didn't I?"

Laxus smiled as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "If anyone ever calls you weak just remember, if you weren't with us seven years ago, if you hadn't closed the Eclipse Gates, none of us would be here today. Without you, Fairy Tail would be lonely and quite, because you bring happiness to Fairy Tail. Since I want Fairy Tail to stay happy I will always be there to save you."

Lucy was shocked. _He can't be serious_. She looked into his storm blue eyes and became lost in them. She was so used to Natsu always saying that he'll save her, but he has a family now. Lucy, who has no family of her own left, who depends on and counts Fairy Tail as her family, now has one of the strongest members telling her that he would always be there to save her. It was too much for her.

"Laxus... I... I don-" Lucy's words were cut off by Laxus's mouth covering her own. His warm lips moved against hers, gently sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned as he pulled her closer and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He then bit her bottom lip lightly and they parted, allowing him to explore inside. _He taste so good... Wait... What am I thinking? This is Laxus I'm kissing..._ Her thoughts trailed off as his tongue started to swirl around her own. Lucy felt a slight tingle between her thighs as Laxus moved away from her mouth and started to kiss along her jaw.

"Laxus..." She tried to speak as he made his way down her neck.

"Hmmm..." His mouth was right above her collarbone.

"Lax...ahhh..." She moaned again as he started to gently suck and bite where his mouth was. She let her head fall back and her eyes close as her hands made their way into his hair. His mouth stayed there for a minute, and the only sound were Lucy's hums of pleasure. Laxus then made his way back to her mouth, his tongue fighting hers for dominance, savoring her taste.

Lucy responded by moving closer, wrapping one leg around him, feeling the hard bulge in his pants. Laxus growled a bit when she pressed against him, his hands moving down and starting on the zipper on her shirt. _Wait. What am I doing? This is Laxus. He couldn't possibly feel the same way. This needs to stop before it gets any worse_. Lucy then bit his lip, hard, and Laxus jerked away. She could see a bit of blood coming out of the bite.

"Wha-"

"No!" Lucy cut him off and pushed him away. "We can't do this. I can't do this knowing that it's probably just a game to you! Hell, I bet you do this all the time." Lucy stood and started to speak in an arrogant voice. "Hey look at me! I'm the famous Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. All I want to do is mess with a woman's feelings, screw them, and then leave them!" Lucy glared at Laxus. "Well, I'm not going to be one of those women that you screw just for fun, and I'm not going to let you mess with my feelings. Especially the ones about you!" With that, Lucy stormed out, ran into her own office, and locked the door behind her.

She was leaning against the door, trying to think, when she felt him pounding against the door.

"Go away!" Lucy yelled at him, fingering her keys, debating wether or not to summon one.

"Please, just listen to me."

"No! Now go away before I force you to leave."

"Laxus, what's going on here?" Lucy heard Erza from the other side of the door.

"He's being a pervert again!" Lucy called out to Erza, and felt another thump on the door.

"I tried to follow your advice, Erza, and look where it got me." She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Laxus, just go somewhere and cool down, and let me try to talk to her." Lucy heard a sigh and footsteps going across the hall.

"Lucy? Can I come in?"

"Just a moment." She looked into the mirror beside her door and winced at the giant hickey forming above her collarbone. She sighed and re-zipped her shirt and moved soem of her hair forward to cover the mark. She opened the door and let Erza in.

"Can I ask why Laxus was trying to destroy your door?" Lucy moved her hair and saw Erza's eyes go wide. "Damn, that's huge." She winced and covered it again with her hair.

"Don't remind me."

"Is that why his lip was bleeding, did you hit him?"

"Ah... No..." Lucy could feel heat creeping up her face. "He's bleeding because I bit him. I was actually enjoying ti for a bit, but then I realized that he was probably just messing with me." She saw Erza biting her lip. "Erza... What aren't you telling me?"

"That is for Laxus to tell you, but I will tell you this. Laxus can be one of the most caring people in the Guild, for the Guild is his family. He would never intentionally harm anyone in the Guild, not after the Battle Festival." Erza could tell the blond was hiding something of her own. "Lucy, you can tell me anything, remember."

They stared at each other for a moment, and finally Lucy let out a sigh. "I guess I can tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course, Lucy"

"Well, we might as well sit down, it's a bit of a long story." The two women settled themselves in the chairs in front of Lucy's desk.

"Okay, Lucy, what is it you want to tell me?"

Lucy sighed, looked down at her lap, then back up at Erza. "I'm going to tell you the real reason I broke up with Natsu."

"The real reason? I thought you told everyone it was because he still had feelings for Lisanna."

Lucy sighed and her hands went involuntary to her abdomen. "Well that's true, but there is more to the story. The only other person who knows the whole truth is Laxus."

"Why Laxus?"

Lucy sighed and let a sad smile go onto her lips. She looked over at her desk, at a single white rose with yellow tips. "Because Laxus it the one who saved me."


	9. Surprise

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 9**

**Surprise**

"Well... Are you going to tell me the real reason you broke up with Natsu or not?" Erza asked Lucy, drawing her attention away from the rose.

"Right." Lucy took a deep breath. "Everything started the day you told the Guild you were pregnant with Rose, about three months after I started dating Natsu...

**~Flashback April year X793 ~**

Lucy was sitting at the bar, clapping along with everyone else. Erza had just announced that she was two months pregnant with her first child. The entire Guild was happy, it would be the fourth child born since the Tenrou team had gotten back. Elfman and Evergreen already had a beautiful seven month old daughter, Freed and Mirajane were expecting their first any day now, and Gray and Juvia were expect their's in a few months.

Lucy's stomach flipped and her hands went to it, she had been feeling sick for a few weeks now. She tried to keep her drink down but couldn't, and she ran to the woman's locker room. As she was coming out she noticed someone leaning against the wall.

"Laxus!" Lucy called out to him. "When did you get back?" The blond Dragon Slayer turned and she saw a small smile on his lips.

"Just a few minutes ago. I caught the end of the announcement. I just hope Erza is over her morning sickness." Laxus ran a hand through his hair. "Evergreen's lasted for weeks, we had her either keep a bucket next to her or gave her the bed closest to the bathroom."

_Morning sickness... No, not possible._ She put the thought out of her mind.

"It was good to see you again, Laxus, but I have a train in a few hours and I have to go pack."

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Lily Town, it's southeast of Shirotsume. Natsu picked out another Dark Guild job, he also begged me to let Lisanna come." Lucy frowned, Natsu still hasn't gotten over his feeling for Lisanna. "It's okay though. More people means it might get done quicker."

"Well, be careful Blondie." Laxus called after her as she left the Guild, waving to everyone as she left.

**~ Time skip 1 hour 1 pm ~**

She left the clinic, her arms wrapped around her abdomen. _I'll tell him after the job, no need for him to be distracted. This job should be easy and it should be over by tonight. _She made her way to the train station, her arms still wrapped around her abdomen.

**~ Time skip 7 hours ~**

It was dark, and Lucy was surrounded by dark mages in a clearing outside of Lily Town. Lisanna had been knocked unconscious and Natsu had run after the leader of the mages who had done it. Lucy had Leo out and he was fighting along side her as she fought with her fleuve d'etoiles. _So much for being easy. _Lucy wrapped her whip around a mage and sent him flying into a group of them.

"I need to end this. Leo go back. I've got this." Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic, and when she opened them gold circles flashed in them.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the Stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy Appearance_

_With such shine_

_O Tetrabiblos _

_I am the ruler of the Stars_

_Aspect became Complete_

_Open thy malevolent gate_

_O 88 Stars of the Heaven_

_Shine _

_Urano Metria!_

As the light died she fell to her knees from the loss of magic. Lucy glanced around and saw Natsu running towards Lisanna.

"Take Lisanna away from here, Natsu." Lucy yelled over to him. "She's fine, she should wake up in a few hours. I'll stay here to tie everyone up and contact the Rune Knights." Lucy gestured towards the unconscious mages around her. Natsu nodded, picked up Lisanna, and made his way back to town.

Lucy had just finished tying up the mages with magic canceling rope, and was contacting the Rune Knights when she heard a branch snap. She dropped the lacrima she was holding, and as she turned she was hit by surprise in the abdomen. It was in that moment she knew she was in trouble, she didn't have enough magic left to summon even Plue. The next thing she knew she was flying backwards into a tree, and let out a cry of pain as she landed on the rocks at the base of the tree.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" Lucy heard a deep voice and looked up to see two cloaked figures walking towards her. She struggled to sit up against the tree she had hit.

"A little mage, perhaps? Tell me, little mage, what are you? Lamia, Mermaid, Pegasus, Tiger... or could you possibly be a Fairy?" The two figures walked closer, and Lucy struggled to find her keys. _If I could just find them Leo could come out on his own._

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you." Lucy could hear her voice tremble.

"Oooh... She's warning us." It was a woman who spoke this time. "Let's get a look at the little mage who's 'warning' us." The woman's hand filled up with fire, lighting up the area around them. They must have seen her guild mark because the woman started laughing.

"Such a bad time to be an injured fairy. We were just being chased by two other fairies, but we lost them." The woman cackled, as the man kicked Lucy's side, sending her flying with the help of his magic. This time she landed at someone's feet and heard a growl.

"It's also such a bad time to be hurting fairies around me. Thunder Dragon's Roar!" She heard the couple scream and then silence.

"Oh god, it's Blondie! Hey, are you alright?" Lucy opened her eyes and saw Laxus there, his blue eyes full of concern. "Can you sit up?" She nodded and he helped her sit up. She looked around and saw Bickslow there tying up the couple, his babies hovering around him.

"Who are they?" She managed to croak

"The target of my latest job. A pair of bandits that have been targeting traveling merchants. We managed to injure them earlier, but the man sent us flying with his magic and they escaped into the woods. We managed to track them here and the rest you already know." Laxus explained as Bickslow returned and announced that they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Why are you hear alone, Cheerleader?" _Cheerleader, Cheerleader _his babies cooed.

"Lisanna got knocked out and Natsu ran after the guy who did it, leaving me to deal with all the other mages. Once I was finished he came back so I told him to take Lisanna away while I tie them up. I was talking to the Rune Knights when those two attacked me." Just as she finished she saw a group of knights walking towards them.

"That saves us some time." Laxus said with a laugh, helping Lucy to her feet as they got closer.

"Miss Heartfilia. We're glad that you're okay. The lacrima cut off while we were talking. What happened?" The man glanced at Laxus and Bickslow, then at the couple tied up off to the side.

"It's okay.. Uh.."

"Captain Macer." He said with a bow.

"Captain Macer. It's okay, as I said. I was just caught off guard with low magic by those two bandits over there. My Guildmates, Laxus and Bickslow here, were tracking them and ca-" Lucy stopped and winced as she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen."

"Blondie?" It was Laxus. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She felt it again, thins time a little stronger.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm su-" Lucy doubled over this time, black spots dancing in front of her eyes. She felt herself being caught and heard someone mumble a string of curses before everything went black.


	10. The Lost and the Spirits

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 10**

**The lost and the spirits**

**~ Still in flashback ~**

Lucy woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Laxus in a chair against the wall watching her.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"When the mage hit you, and when you crashed into the tree and rocks, you... you suffered some internal damage." Laxus took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes. "The doctor also said that you had lost your child."

Lucy could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. She had been afraid of that when she was first hit by the mage, before she had hit the tree. She had just found out that day, and now her child was gone.

"Hey." She looked over to see Laxus watching her, his eyes full of sadness. "Were you going to tell anyone?"

Lucy choked back a sob. "No one else knew. Hell, I had just found out that I was two months pregnant today." She smiled sadly. "I found out after leaving the Guild, after I talked to you."

"Didn't you tell Natsu?"

"No, I was planning on telling him after the job so he didn't get distracted. I guess that isn't going to happen now." Her hands went to her abdomen. "Did the doctors already..."

"Yeah. They were pretty freaked out when a bolt of lightening struck in the waiting room, though. After everything had calmed down they took one look at you and rushed you into the operation room. It's been four hours since I brought you here."

"What about Lisanna and N-natsu?"

"They're here somewhere, Lisanna has a minor head injury, though. Bickslow is with them."

"Could you find Natsu for me please. I need to talk to him."

"Right. I'll be back in a few." As Laxus left the room, Lucy took the chance to look around, and noticed something on the end table. It was a clear glass vase with a single white rose with yellow tips in it, a note placed under the vase. Lucy picked up the note and read it.

**Blondie,**

** This is called a Forever Rose. It has a spell put on it so that as long as the one who buys the rose is alive the rose will never wilt or die. I bought it for you so you know someone cares for you, even if that flame brained idiot doesn't show it. Whether you keep it or not is up to you.**

** ~ Laxus**

Lucy felt her eyes tear up when Laxus walked into the room, dragging Natsu by the scarf. He threw him in and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Luce! What happened to you?" Natsu asked, clueless as ever.

"Some bandits attacked after you left, but Laxus and Bickslow showed up and helped." She answered him calmly, preparing herself for what she had to do.

"Oh, okay. So what did you want to talk about, because I promised Lisanna that I would stay with her until she got out." He stated, oblivious to the hurt that crossed Lucy's face.

"I wanted to talk about us, Natsu. I'm your girlfriend, not Lisanna. You're supposed to promise to stay with me, Natsu." Lucy could feel tears streaming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She had a feeling that there would be more tonight. "But that's okay now, because we've both known for a while that things aren't going to work out between us." She took a breath and felt more tears. "It's over, Natsu. We both know that you still have feelings for Lisanna, more than you have for me. Just go. I'll make sure to tell Bickslow to give you two your share of the reward. So please, for me, just go."

Natsu slowly walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Lucy." He whispered and left.

She felt even more tears slide down as he left, and realized she didn't want to be alone.

"Laxus," she called out softly, know he would hear her. "Could you come back in?" Lucy watched him walk in and look over at her.

"What is it, Blondie?" Laxus asked softly.

"Could you stay with me, I don't want to be alone?" He nodded and pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. Seeing her tears he grabbed her hand with one of his and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Lucy, seeing that he was staying, curled onto her side to face him, grabbed his hand with both of hers, and broke down in tears.

**~ End Flashback ~**

Lucy looked over and saw that Erza had tears in her eyes.

"So your child... " Lucy handed her a tissue.

"Would have been the same age as Rose. I told Laxus as we were leaving not to tell anyone." She sighed as she sat back. "That is also the reason why I stopped going on jobs with Natsu. Every time I was around him I kept thinking about how our child might have been like. I kept thinking if he had known I was pregnant would he have stayed instead of running of after that mage. After a few months I realized what had happened was for the best. I wasn't ready for a child back then, and I pretty sure Natsu wasn't ready either. There was also the little problem of raising a child when I knew that its father was in love with someone else, and I knew I could never put a child through that." Lucy reached out and grabbed a tissue for herself, and wiped away her tears.

"That isn't the whole story, is it Lucy?" Erza asked softly.

"No, it isn't. A few weeks after everything I realized there was another reason I didn't love Natsu, and it was because I was in love with someone else. The one person who showed me that he cared." Lucy smiled sadly as she looked over at the rose again. "He wasn't the nicest man when I met him, he has changed throughout the years, though."

"Laxus really is a kind and strong man, isn't he?"

"How did you guess?"

"They way you act around him, you try to keep your distance, but I can tell all you want is to be by his side. Believe me, I know the feeling."

"Oh, right, you and jellal." Lucy sighed. "I would tell him, but he can have any woman he wants, so why would he pick me?"

"Lucy, listen to me. You are more than any woman, you are strong, beautiful, caring, and you have saved everyone countless times."

Lucy laughed. "That's what Laxus told me."

Erza pursed her lips. "It's the truth, Lucy"

"But after what happened earlier, how am I supposed to talk to him?"

"You're going to have to find a way," Erza said as she stood up and made her way to

the door. "You two are going to be on the same float for Fantasia!" With that Erza quickly made her escape. Lucy went to go after her, but was distracted by a small bag falling off of the door handle.

"I'm going to kill you Erza!" Lucy called after her as she bent down to pick up the bag. Inside was a small velvet box, she shook it and heard a small clink. She opened it to find a silver key and a short, one word note. **Sorry**, it said and she looked at the symbol on the key, it was two inverted triangles, one on top of the other. The key of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici. _But who... Oh it must have been Laxus. I guess I did mention not having any keys that could track. Oh! I still have to make contracts with my new spirits. _

Lucy checked to make sure she had her keys, closed the office door, and made her way to the training field behind the Guild. When she got there she saw Elfman teaching his two oldest daughters and Mira's oldest son about some new Take-Over magic. She waved and made her way to an empty spot on the field.

She grabbed her keys and focused on her magic. _Time to try out my new trick._ She closed her eyes and felt her magic swirl around her.

Elfman and the children stopped to watch as four golden circles appeared around her. In a clear voice she called out:

_I am linked to the path to the World of the Celestial Spirits, now!_

_O spirits, answer my call and pass through your Gates!_

_Open, Gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus,_

_Open, Gate of the Wolf, Lupus,_

_Open, Gate of the Fox, Vulpecula,_

_Open, Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici!"_

When she finished speaking there was a flash of light, and standing before her were her four new spirits. She heard cheers from Elfman and the children and turned to give them a bow.

"Way to go Lucy... That's how a Man does it!" Lucy laughed and he went back to teaching. She walked up to her first spirit, a beautiful gold pegasus with white wings.

"Hello again, Miss Lucy. I'm glad to see that you are doing well." Pegasus greeted her in his deep voice.

"Hello, Pegasus. Are you the one that Laxus summoned?"

"The spiky haired man? In a way, yes, he did summon me, but it was an emergency."

"Well then, thank you. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"It would me my honor, Miss Lucy. I use minor wind magic and I'm also available for transportation. I'm available whenever you need me." With that he disappeared, and Lucy turned her attention to the next spirit. This one was a pitch black wolf almost as big as she was with purple mist curling off of. It gazed at her with glowing purple eyes.

"Greetings, Master. I am the wolf know as Lupus, and I use poison magic." It spoke in a deep, yet feminine voice.

"Hello, Lupus, my name is Lucy, and I'm not your master, I'm your friend. Would you like to make a contract?"

"Yes... Lucy. The only day I'm not available is Monday." Lupus disappeared and Lucy turned her attention to the next spirit. This one was a little girl, about eight, with a mess of orange-ish red hair and teal eyes. She was wearing a light orange, floaty dress trimmed with red ribbons.

"Hi, Princess! I'm Vulpecula and I would love to make a contract with you! I've heard so much about you from my big sister, and I'm so happy that it's you who has my key." Lucy took a step back in surprise, the little girl was too hyper.

"Ah, okay. So what magic do you use and when are you available?"

"Oh! That's right! Silly me. I use trap magic and I'm not available after 10pm unless you really, really need me. I'm going to go tell big sis Virgo that you have me now! Bye-Bye!" The little girl disappeared and Lucy turned to her last spirit, the one Laxus had given her.

There were two larger than average German Shepherds sitting side by side. One was pure black with silver eyes and a silver collar, the other was pure white with gold eyes and a gold collar. Lucy examined the dogs and found out that the black one was male and named Asterion, and the white one was female named Chara.

"Hello Asterion and Chara, would you two like to make a contract with me?" The dogs barked in agreement.

"Okay, I'm going ot guess that you use Tracking magic?" They barked in agreement once again. Lucy asked a few more questions and found out that they weren't available on Saturdays.

"Okay, that's all. You can go now." Lucy stood as they disappeared and felt a slight ache in her muscles. _What I need right now is a hot bath, and I know just where to get one. _She then turned and made her way through town, to her apartment. Once she got there she ran water for a bath, throwing in bath salts and some bubble bath. Lucy then slipped in and sighed. _It's going to be a long two weeks with Laxus until Fantasia. _


	11. Fantasia Lights

**Author's note ~ Hi everybody! I figured I would write a Fantasia chapter because I haven't seen it in any of the stories I've read on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 11**

**Fantasia Lights**

**~ Time skip 2 weeks ~ Fantasia Parade~**

It was getting darker, the floats were lighting up and lining up, and everyone was running around doing last minute checks on everything. Erza could be seen yelling from the first float, trying to keep the children in order. It was Freed, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Evergreen's job tonight to keep the children in line.

Lucy was waiting on top of her float waiting for Laxus to show, watching Romeo and Wendy argue with each other about their float.

"Do I really have to wear this?" An irritated voice came from behind her, Lucy turned and saw Laxus standing there in the clothes Virgo had picked out. The clothes were similar to what he normally wore, just more elaborate for the parade. The top was a sleeveless black shirt, like normal, but it had a golden dragon embroidered into it, going across his massive chest, with light lacrimas set into the design. He was wearing a pair of black pants with two golden dragons embroidered down the sides, also with light lacrimas in the design.

_Oh how I wish we weren't in front of the entire town and Guild right now... The things I would do to you... _Lucy could feel a slight tingle between her thighs, and she squirmed around trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Oi Blondie! I thought you said I was the only pervert around here." Laxus called over to her with a sly grin.

"Shut it Pervert!"

"Takes one to know one. Are you sure you can work with me like that?"

"I've got no choice now, do I?" Lucy stood and her dress flowed around her, and she heard Laxus inhale sharply as she stood. Lucy was wearing a pale gold, strapless, empire waste dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top was studded with almost a hundred tiny light lacrimas, the light illuminating her wavy hair, which fell loose down her shoulders and back. The skirt was made of a gauze-like material that almost floated around her, the front just reaching her knees while the back floated down to the floor around her. Lucy looked at Laxus and gave him a coy grin.

"Either your pants are too tight, or you have really earned your nickname, Pervert."

Laxus turned away quickly and sat down on the edge of the float. _Damn it Blondie. Don't you know how badly I want to take you to the nearest empty room when you dress like that? _As he st there cooling down he saw the floats at the front start to move, and heard the cheer of the crowd as the children made their way down the path of the parade, signaling the start of the parade. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lucy holding out her hand for him.

"You ready?"

"Ready as ever." He took her hand and walked with her to the center of the float, avoiding the water that ringed the platform in the center. Laxus watched as Lucy took out five of her Zodiac keys, and as their float began to move she summoned them. There was a flash of light and before them stood Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Aquarius, and Libra.

"Everyone ready? Do you remember what you have to do?" The spirits nodded and Aquarius made a remark about Lucy getting a boyfriend as they all got into place. Lucy took his hand and gave it a squeeze as the crowd let out a cheer at the sight of them, it was now or never.

"Gravity Change!" Instantly everyone but Libra, who was on the platform, started to float. Laxus watched Lucy focus her magic and she produced a soft golden aura around her. He looked around and saw all her spirits had auras around them too. Leo's was a bright yellow, Aries's was a soft pink, Scorpio's was a flaming red, Aquarius's was a bright blue, and Libra's was a deep green. He concentrated and soon small bolts of lightning were racing across his body.

"Okay, now Aquarius!' At Lucy's signal the water that was on the float began to swirl into the air in intricate patterns around them and above the crowd. The crowd gasped in amazement as the marble sized light lacrimas in the water started to light up, looking like tiny stars.

Laxus watched from mid-air as Scorpio took Aquarius's hand and began to slowly dance in the air, and he looked over and saw Leo do the same with Aries. He turned to Lucy and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course." She took his hand and started to dance the dance they've spent the last week practicing. As they danced above the float Laxus let some of his magic flow out, leaving trails of sparks where he had been. He heard the crowd gasp as Leo made the lacrimas pulse in different colors, but his attention was on his partner. _Lucy seems so happy right now. Her nickname across the kingdom is true, she really is the Light of Fairy Tail. _He took her hand and twirled her around, sending out sparks and causing the crowd to cheer.

"We are getting close to the end. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Leo, Aquarius now!" The water that had been swirling around the crowd went into the air above them, the lacrimas shining brighter with the help of Leo, and formed the symbol of Fairy Tail. Laxus then held his hands high above his head, sending sparks into the water. The crowd watched in awe as the sparks hit a lacrima, changing its color, bouncing off and hitting another, repeating the process. The effect was stunning, the Symbol was shining so brightly, glittering with every color imaginable.

"Okay, now Aquarius! Libra get ready!" Laxus watched as the water rose higher into the sky, then exploded. "Gravity Change!" He watched as the lacrimas fell in slow motion into the cheering crowd. _They look like multicolored falling stars. _He looked over and saw Lucy smiling in the soft light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke softly.

"Yes, it truly is. You have so much power to be able to pull this off. Five Zodiacs at once, that's amazing."

Lucy grinned at him. "No, seven Zodiacs is amazing, five is pretty easy now. I believe it's time to end this show." She nodded to her spirits, and one by one they disappeared, and as Libra left they landed lightly on the platform. Lucy waved to the crowd, and still holding Laxus's hand she bowed, dragging him along with her.

As they neared the storage area for the floats he remembered Erza's warning, his two weeks were up. Lucy was standing there, in the dimming lights of the float and the lights on her dress, just gazing at him. When she realized she was caught she tried to turn away, and he saw the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I heard everything that you told Erza the other day." Laxus whispered to her softly, and heard her gasp. "I remember the few weeks after that happened. I would have come back sooner but I knew that you needed time after everything that happened. If I had known about your feelings for me I would have come back sooner. Hell, I wouldn't have left you after you got out of the hospital. In fact, I don't want to leave you... ever." Lucy turned to face him and he saw a few tears trying to escape her warm brown eyes.

"Laxus, working on this float has been almost like a dream, and we've gotten closer because of it. You can have any girl, so why me?"

"Blondie, listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want any girl because they will never be you, and you are the only girl I want. I have loved you for so long I can't stand it anymore. I want to be next to you, through your tears and your smiles. You are the only one I want to be with, even if it's only for a day, a month, a year, or the rest of our lives. All I'm asking for is a chance, so will you giv-"

Laxus was cut off by Lucy's lips melting into his. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, but she moaned lightly and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Unless you want the entire Guild to know about us right..." Lucy trailed off as she realized they had made it into the storage area, and that some of the Guild members were grouped around them with amused smiles.

"Well its about damn time!" Gray yelled out from the crowd, followed by wolf whistles.

"Hey what's going on here?" Someone pushed their way through to the front and Laxus saw Erza emerge from the crowd. She gave him a curt nod and turned around. "Hey! Don't we have a party to start?" The crowd cheered and made its way to the Guild hall.

Lucy looked up at Laxus. "Are we going?" He nodded and she took his hand and made their way to the Guild.

**~ Time skip six hours ~ After the party~**

Laxus looked around the Guild, most of the members had either passed out from drinking or from brawling. He looked down and saw Lucy curled into his side, and he gently shook her awake.

"Do you want to go back to your apartment?"

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, nodded and started to get up.

"Do you need help?"

"Nuuhhh... I can walk... I think..." She tried to walk and stumbled into someone. He reached out and grabbed her before she could face plant on the floor. "Ooohhhh... I guess I can't walk..." Lucy let out a light giggle.

"Here, take my arm and I'll walk you home." Lucy took his arm and they made their way through town in silence. After a few minutes they reached her apartment. Something didn't smell quite right and it had Laxus on edge.

She turned to him, and standing on her toes she lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for walking me home."

"I'm guessing it's too soon for me to stay over?" He couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong.

"Yeah... I'm drunk so it wouldn't be any fun." Lucy winked and went into her apartment. He heard the soft click of the lock as she closed the door. As Laxus stood there trying to figure out what had him on edge he heard a muffled scream and a crash from Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**Hi! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please, please leave a review. I like hearing from you guys. And don't worry there will be some fighting and new silver spirits soon I promise.**


	12. Target

**~Author's note~ Hi people sorry for the wait. I've been busy here. *holidays, friends staying over, and new a kitten* **I also get kinda distracted while typing** Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you to Erzatscarlett and XxShyxX for always leaving nice reviews. I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 12**

**Target**

"Blondie! Blondie open up!" Laxus pounded on Lucy's door, listening for a response. When there was no response he drew his fist back and punched the door in, and what he sw made him explode with anger. There was a cloaked man in the room trying to pick up and unconscious Lucy. He didn't think he just acted, and in seconds he was kneeling next to Lucy as the dust settled from a roar that had destroyed most of the outside wall of the apartment.

He looked at Lucy and saw a bruise forming on the side of her head, and looked around the ruined apartment but found no trace of the man who did it. _I might want to find his smell in case I run into him again. _Laxus closed his eyes and concentrated on his sense of smell, filtering out the scent of lucy and her belongings. _There it is. Mint, dirt, and something dark, like smoke. Now to get Lucy out of here and inform some of the Guild._

He took his comm. lacrima out of his pocket and contacted Erza. Within seconds an irritated Erza appeared in the lacrima.

"Laxus, it's two in the morning. What the hell do you need?"

"Something has happened but I don't want too many people to know. Could you contact Gramps and Wendy and meet me at my place as soon as you can?"

"Of course, but what happened?"

"I'll explain when I get there." Laxus shut off the lacrima and grabbed Lucy's keys. "Leo, I need to talk to you." There was a flash and the spirit appeared. He looked around and turned on Laxus.

"What the hell happened here, Laxus?" Leo growled.

"Someone tried to kidnap Lucy and I stopped him, but unfortunately he got away but I need your help with something else. I know some of you spirits can come out on your own, and I was hoping one of you would be able to fix the wall." Laxus explained quickly.

"Virgo should be able to do that, but why not later?"

"Too many people asking too many questions."

"Alright, but what about Lucy."

"She can rest at my place." He saw Leo stiffen. "Don't worry. I have guest rooms." Leo nodded and was replaced by Virgo, who told him that he could leave and she would repair the wall overnight. He nodded to the spirit and lightning traveled to his house in the woods outside Magnolia.

As Laxus returned to his normal form he saw Erza, Wendy, and Gramps waiting for him.

"What is this all about, Laxus?" Erza began, but she then noticed Lucy in his arms. "What the hell!?"

"Calm down, I didn't do this to her." Laxus placed her down gently on the ground and explained what had happened. Makarov remained silent throughout the explanation but Laxus could tell that he wasn't happy that someone was targeting one of his brats.

Makarov turned to Wendy, "Child, can you heal her so we can get her side of the story."

Wendy nodded and began her magic, and a few minutes passed before Lucy woke up.

"Ugghh... my head... what happened..." Lucy placed a hand on her head and sat up.

"We were hoping you cuould tell us, Child."

"Well, Laxus had walked me home and when I entered my apartment someone was there. He startled me, and I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth before I could. Then a sharp pain in the side of my head, then nothing until now."

"So someone broke into your apartment while you were at the Guild and waited for you to come home. How are we supposed to catch the person, neither of you saw him did you?" Erza asked them.

"I got his scent, but he is probably long gone by now."

"There is one thing that bothers me." They looked at Lucy, and saw she looked very disturbed.

"What is it Lucy." Wendy asked from beside her.

"A few years ago I had Freed put up runes around my apartment so only my land lady or Guild members could get in unless I gave the person permission to come in. The invitation only last until the person leaves or I ask them to leave, and my apartment was empty when I left for the parade."

"So that means-" Erza was cut off by the snap of Makarov's cane.

"It was someone from the Guild." Makarov finished darkly, Laxus had only heard of Gramps getting this angry before, when Team Shadow Gear had been nailed to a tree for the entire town to see.

"So how will we find him." Wendy asked.

"I have his scent, and everyone usually shows up after Fantasia. We will find him then, but it has to be Blondie to approach him. If it's me, Gramps, or Erza he might get nervous and run. If it was Wendy it would be too suspicious, and Blondie is friendly with everyone so it wouldn't be suspicious." Laxus looked at all of them and one by one they agreed to the plan.

"Laxus, can I go home now?" Lucy asked and he paled.

"Uhh... no..."

"Why not?" Lucy pouted.

"Because I wrecked it saving you. But don't worry, Virgo is working on fixing the wall. I don't know how bad the damage is though."

"Fine. Just show me where to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay," Laxus turned to the others. "Tomorrow morning at the Guild. Be ready."

**~~ Next morning ~~ Guild hall ~~**

Lucy turned to Laxus, "Are you sure he's in there?"

He turned to look into the Guild from his spot leaning against the open doors. "Yeah he's in there. He's at the end of the bar smoking, the one with the fur scarf. Wendy is on the second floor waiting for the signal. Erza is at the other end of the bar from him, and Gramps is by the stage entertaining the kids. Are you ready." She nodded. "Okay Wendy, be ready and warn the others."

Lucy walked away from Laxus and made her way to the bar. _I'm glad I changed out of that dress, but did Virgo have to pick out this? _She looked down at her clothes and sighed. She was wearing a tight yellow tank. A short fitted leather vest, black short shorts and a pair of black thigh high leather boots_. I don't mind but did she have it pick out clothes that matched Laxus?_

Lucy sighed and sat down at the bar and turned to the man next to her_. Fur scarf. Smoking. This was the guy._

"So, did you enjoy Fantasia yesterday?" Lucy asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah... it was... interesting... So were your spirits." The man answered in the same tone.

"Oh! You like spirits? Would you like to meet one?"

"Ah... No... I already met one at your apartment..." He realized what he let slipped and tried to get away. _Not going to happen._

There was a crash, and the whole Guild watched as Lucy was sitting on the man's chest, her knees pinning his arms to the floor, Cancer's key at his neck. People started to move forward to help the man, but in a flash Laxus, Erza, and Wendy were there to keep them back.

Makarov appeared on top of the bar then. "It's alright everyone, she has a reason." He called out to the Guild and nodded at Lucy.

Lucy pressed the key harder into the man's neck. "I want to know why you tried to kidnap me last night." She asked in a steady voice and a gasp went through the Guild. "You might want to start talking soon or Cancer will take care of your nerves... You don't need to move your lower body to talk." As she pressed the key harder the man started to laugh. "What's so funny" She hissed at him.

"You, little fairy. The train wreck... Last night... This is only the beginning. We will catch you, little fairy. We will rip up your wings. Once the light is gone **all** the fairies will fall!" The man started to laugh louder and the whole Guild watched in horror as a small magic circle appeared over the man's face.

"Someone! Grab Lucy! It's explosion magic!" Lucy heard Natsu yell from the crowd. Lucy felt herself be grabbed and yanked back as the man beneath her exploded.


	13. Truths and Jeweled Keys

**Author's note... Hi again... Sorry for the wait I've had writer's block *Don't hurt me!* But don't worry I'm planning on typing a few more chapters today. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 13**

**Truths and Jeweled Keys**

As the dust settled from the explosion Lucy heard Master call out.

"Is everyone all right? Are the children safe?" He was answered by the groans of the many Guild members who had been knocked around by the explosion. Lucy tried to move and felt someone's arms around her. She heard a grunt and felt a weight shift off of them, and she looked up to see Laxus leaning over her, and looked to her side and saw a table that had been on top of them. _Laxus must have grabbed me and shielded me from the blast. _She stood up and looked around and saw tables and chairs thrown around from the blast, she saw Elfman turn back into his human form to make sure all the children were okay.

"Man that tasted horrible!" Lucy looked over and saw Natsu rubbing his stomach. _He must have eaten the flames from the blast just not the force of it. _

"All right Brats! Listen up!" Makarov yelled from atop the bar. "Lucy, Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Freed! My office! Now! The rest of you, clean the place up!" He hopped off of the bar and made his way to his office, the six of them following and closing the door behind them.

"Okay Master, why am I here?" Gray asked as he leaned against the wall, glaring at the,. "I had nothing to do with what happened last night."

"Neither did I," Freed added as he, too, leaned against one of the walls.

Makarov sighed. "That may be true, but you were there after the train accident, and we now know that the two incidents are connected."

"Wait, Gray was there?" They all looked nervously at Lucy and Makarov nodded.

"Yes, Gray was one of the ones we sent after the wreck to fight if the monster came back." Erza started. "He was the one who figured out it was a group of mages, not a monster, who wrecked the train."

Lucy paled at the thought. "So that means..." She looked over at Laxus, wanting him to tell her it wasn't true.

"We have reason to believe that you are being targeted, but by whom we don't know." Makarov said sadly.

"So why did you call all of us her?" Wendy asked from beside the door.

"Well, after what happened last night and just now, I don't want Lucy to be on her own. I want one of you to be with her at all times."

"What about when I go to the bathroom?" Lucy squeaked.

"Don't worry Lucy, Wendy and I will keep an eye out for you." Erza stated.

"Okay..." She wasn't sure she liked the idea of being watched all the time.

"I could stay with her during the day." They all turned to Laxus, shock on all their faces. "What!? We _are _dating now, so it wouldn't seem to weird to the other members, and if she wants some girl time all she has to do is ask."

"That does seem like a good idea, Master. He could go with me on jobs and keep an eye out for whoever is after me."

"Then its settled. Laxus, you will keep an eye on Lucy." He looked over at his grandson, who nodded in agreement. He then looked at everyone in his office and they all nodded. "Okay! Now that everything is settled, OUT!" They all quickly hurried out of the office and into the recently cleaned guild hall.

Lucy turned to Laxus when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "So...we're officially dating now?"

"I guess," he answered with a grin. "Now I can do something without being called a pervert." Before she could reply his mouth captured her's, and she forgot what she was going to say. After a moment she pulled away, slightly flushed.

"Laxus..." she breathed as he made his way down her neck. "Can we do this later..."

"Why?"

"We're in the middle of the guild, and people are starting to stare." Laxus lifted his head away from her neck to glare at whoever was staring, causing Macao and Wakaba to move to a new table across the hall..

"What's wrong with making sure everyone knows that you're mine?" He asked with a sly grin, pulling away.

"Nothing. I just don't want an audience. Today also is the day I train my magic with Capricorn."

"Does it have to be today?"

"Every two weeks I train with him, I can't skip now. You could always come and watch, there's always a crown anyways. It should be interesting." Lucy twisted out of his arms and made her way to the training field. As she went towards the center she saw most of the usual crowd had gathered to watch. Most of the children were there along with Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Max, Laki, Jellal, Bickslow, Natsu, and Romeo. Most of them had come to watch her train, some of them had just finished with their training. She watched as Laxus stood off to the side of the group and crossed his arms.

_All right. Time to train._ Lucy went through her keys and got Capricorn's and summoned him. In a flash the Goat appeared.

"Hello, Lady Lucy, are you ready for your training?"

"Yes, what is it this time?"

Capricorn thought for a moment before answering. "I want you to summon as many of your spirits that you can, starting with your silver keys. I will stay to monitor your progress, but no group summons, only one at a time, if you will."

Lucy nodded and concentrated her magic, and one by one she started to summon her spirits, starting with the ones she had the longest. One by one they appeared before her, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Plue, Pyxis, Centaurus, Delphinus, Canis Major, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Pegasus, Lupus, Vulpecula, and Canes Venatici. She then started to summon her Zodiac keys, but was only able to summon Leo, Aries, and Virgo.

She then looked over her spirits and smiled, she was surprised she was able to summon so many of them at once.

"Well done, Lady Lucy. I see you've gathered many spirits, even some of the jeweled silver keys."

"Jeweled keys?" Lucy looked down and sure enough several of her silver keys had a small jewel set into them. "What is different about them?" She was curious now, and Capricorn turned to her spirits.

"Would the regular silver spirits please leave." There was a flash and most of the spirits had disappeared, leaving Centaurus, Delphinus, Canis Major, Ursa Major and Vulpecula.

"So these are the jeweled silver keys, but why are they jeweled?" She asked, looking over the spirits.

"They are jeweled because they are, in some way, related to the Zodiacs. They are stronger than the normal silver keys, but not as strong as the Zodiacs. They, also like the Zodiac, only have one key. Not everybody realizes this, they believe them to be ordinary keys." Capricorn explained and turned to the spirits. "Vulpecula, as you know, is the younger sister of Virgo."

Vulpecula smiled from where she was hugging Virgo's knees. "Delphinus, if you haven't noticed, is the younger sister of Aquarius." Lucy looked at the spirit and noticed the family resemblance. Delphinus looked like a younger, kinder version of Aquarius, but instead of blue hair and scales, hers were a light green. She was also holding the arm of another spirit.

It was a young man with messy brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. He wore only a pair of ripped black jeans that showed off his toned, tanned body.

"The young man Delphinus is holding on to is her boyfriend, Ursa Major, and one of Leo's cousins. The man next to them wearing the white horse head is the younger brother of Sagittarius, Centaurus." Lucy nodded, seeing the resemblance. Centaurus looked like Sagittarius except for having a white horse head and he was blonde. She then turned her attention to the last spirit.

It was a young girl who looked to be about ten with long black hair and pointy black dog ears peeking out from underneath. She had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a simple black tank and a pale blue knee length skirt. Lucy walked over to the girl and got down on eye level with her.

"Hi, Cani, which one are you related to?"

"I'm Gemini's cousin." Cani answered in a light voice. Lucy turned to Capricorn.

"Is that it for today?"

"Yes it is. Continue working on your magic, and please keep finding more of us spirits. It has been decades since there has been a Celestial Mage as kind or as powerful as you."

With that the spirits disappeared, once the left Lucy fell to her knees. She didn't realize how much magic she had used. Some of the onlookers rushed forward to help, but Laxus got to her before them.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Lucy panted. "Just out of magic."

"Well, that is to be expected." Came a voice from behind them, and they turned to see first master Mavis standing there.


	14. New Life

**Author's Note... HI! I'm just a little hyper from all the sugar and caffeine that I consume while typing... Anyways enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 14**

**New Life**

"Oh, First Master, when did you get here?" Lucy asked as Laxus helped her to her feet.

"Hmmm... I've been here a for a while, though I am looking for someone. Congratulations, Lucy, on being able to summon not only four Zodiacs but all of your silver spirits as well. You are becoming very powerful, and your nickname suits you very well, Light of Fairy Tail."

Lucy blushed. "I didn't pick that name."

Laxus stroked her cheek. "No, but it suits you. Come on, Blondie. You need to eat something." He led her into the Guild hall, followed by most of the group. They sat at the bar and he ordered sandwiches for them from Mira and Freed, who was helping her today. They sat there and watched as Mavis searched the entire Guild. Their food came and they shifted their attention to the food and Mira and Freed, who were behind the bar arguing about baby names. They jumped when Mavis sat on the bar between them, pouting.

"Mavis, what's wrong?" She looked at Lucy and glanced around the Guild again.

"I can't fin-" She was cut off by Cana, just back from a job, throwing herself down at the end of the bar.

"Hey Mira! Can I get my usual barrel, I haven't had any alcohol in a week." Mavis was watching Cana closely.

"Sure I'll be rig-"

"Don't give her any, Mirajane." They all looked at Mavis in shock, Lucy could hear Laxus choke on a bit of his food.

"And why can't I have my alcohol?" Cana asked, glaring at Mavis, who walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Lucy watched as the color drained from her face and she stood up quickly, knocking over her stool.

"Lucy! You're coming with me!" Cana grabbed her arm and dragged her off to one of the extra store rooms.

"Cana! What did Mavis tell you?" Lucy asked when they stopped.

"In a minute. Could you have Gemini turn into Wendy for a minute?" Cana looked nervous as Lucy summoned Gemini and had it turn into Wendy. Cana whispered something to Gemini, who nodded and began to examine her using Wendy's magic, then nodded at Cana, who paled.

"Okay Cana, spill it. What did Mavis tell you?"

"She told me I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful! Wait, who is the father? Is it someone from the Guild?"

"Not this one..." Cana muttered darkly. "And I don't think Gildarts would like him... I think he might try to kill him."

"Well, who is it?"

Cana made a pained face before answering. "Bacchus, from Quatro Cerberus."

"Do I even want to know how?" Lucy asked, making the same face as Cana.

"I'll give you the short version. Bar. Drinking contest. Bar ran out of alcohol before we were done. Ended up in bed together... more than once these past few months." Cana sighed. "I don't even know how far along I am. Does that make me a terrible person for not knowing?"

Lucy thought about her time with Natsu and shook her head. "No, Cana. It doesn't... Oh, I know. Gemini can you transform into Cana and figure out how far along she is?"

Gemini shook its head. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't transform into a woman when she's pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Because its two lives instead of one. If I were to transform into Cana it would be before she got pregnant. Though when I examined her I was able to tell that she was one month along, and that the child is healthy." Gemini smiled at them and disappeared.

Lucy placed a hand on Cana's arm. "Come on we need to tell the rest of the Guild."

"Do we have to?" Cana whined.

"They're bound to wonder why you're not drinking."

"Okay, but you're coming with me." As they walked back into the Guild hall Cana spotted Gildarts, who had just gotten there, sitting next to Elfman enjoying his beer, and paled. Laxus caught Lucy's eye, turning away from Bickslow who had showed up when she was in the back room. **What's wrong? **He mouthed at her. She gave him a look. **Just wait. **She mouthed back.

Cana tried to get everyone's attention and failed, they were all watching Gray and Natsu fight, as usual**. Help us! **Lucy mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up everyone!" Laxus roared, causing the people around him to flinch. "All your's, Cana."

"Thanks," sarcasm dripped from Cana's voice and she took a breath. "All right everyone! I have an announcement! I'm pregnant!"

Beer spewed from Gildarts's mouth, covering Elfman, who was unlucky enough to be sitting next to him. The Guild watched at the father and daughter stared each other down. After a moment Gildarts cracked a smile.

"I'm going to be a Grandpa!" Cana let out a heavy sigh. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"Its... ahhh... Bacchus..." Cana spoke so low that Lucy, who was next to her, could barely hear, but she could hear choking sounds and she turned to look around. She saw Gajeel choking on his drink and saw Bickslow thump Laxus on the back, who had choked on his food.

"What was that, Sweetie?" Gildarts asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Bacchus is the father!" Cana yelled out, though this time it was Elfman who spewed beer all over Gildarts, who looked paralyzed at his daughter's words.

"Why that booze loving..." Gildarts started to rant.

"Dad..." Cana tried to get his attention.

"Fucking puppy... violating my daughter..."

"Dad!" More forcefully this time.

"My precious Cana... Unforgivable..."

"**DAD!**" She got up and yelled in his face this time, causing him to fall backwards out of his chair. Cana glared down at him. "I'm the one having this child not you! I don't want you killing the father, not even a little bit, no matter how angry you are!"

"But Sweetie, I jus-"

"No! None of that overprotective father bullshit! I want to be civilized about this child. Tomorrow I'll call Bacchus, and tell him to meet me in town somewhere, then I'll tell him about the child. I want to do things right. You should be happy, Mira, the alcohol bill for the Guild will go way down." Cana then turned to look at Lucy. "Thanks," she said quietly, and Lucy nodded back at her and walked over to Laxus.

She grabbed his coat and tugged on it. "Come with me."

"Where?" Laxus asked while standing.

"I think its time to check out the damage from last night."

"Are you ready for this?" Laxus asked Lucy when they reached the door to her apartment. The outer wall looked fine, but she knew it was only a quick patch job by Virgo. The inside was probably ruined.

Lucy opened the door and glanced inside, it wasn't as bad as she thought, but it was still bad. The wall had been repaired, and that was it. Her bed was ruined, all that was left was a charred hunk of wood. _That is probably what was hit first._ One of her dressers was on its side, the other was gone, along with her table and chairs. The only things that escaped damage was her desk and bookshelf, which were along the wall with the door.

"Damn Laxus," She glared at him. "Did you have to destroy everything?"

"Again, sorry."

"How sorry are you?" Lucy asked, backing him into the wall, her hands trailing across his shirt, feeling his massive chest. She stepped closer to him and gave him a coy smile.

He returned the smile as he placed his hands on her hips. "Very sorry."

"Prove it." She told him, a wicked gleam in her eyes, and that was all he needed. In one swift movement Lucy was the one with her back against the wall. Laxus growled as his mouth possessed hers, sucking and biting at her bottom lip, wanting entrance, which she gave him. She let out a moan as his hand made their way under her shirt, his thumbs brushing just underneath her bra. Too soon for her liking his mouth moved away, only to trail down her neck as his hands trailed down her sides, his magic sending sparks through her. She let out a small yelp when his hands grabbed her ass and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair she brought his mouth back to hers, and let out a moan as his tongue once again explored inside. She pressed closer to him, needing to feel him, to know that this was real and not a dream. As she pressed closer he could feel the heat coming off of her, and his hand trailed to the button on her shorts, undoing them. Just as he started to slip them down there was a loud thump on the door.

"Fuck!" Laxus growled as he placed Lucy on the floor. "Lucy, you have to answer that." He told her in a strained voice. Lucy wondered why when she noticed how hard he was. She let out a light laugh at his situation, fixed her clothes, and opened the door, only to have her land lady barge in.


	15. New Home

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 15**

**New Home**

The short land lady turned to glare at Lucy. "I see you've fixed the wall, that's good."

"Miss Land Lady, why are you here?" Lucy started to get a bad feeling about why she was here.

"I'm sorry to do this Miss Heartfilia. All the neighbors have had many complaints through out the years, but last night was the last straw. Half the room being destroyed in the middle of the night! Though I'm glad that the wall was fixed, I'm going to have to ask you to move." Lucy saw Laxus flinch at the woman's words.

"But Land Lady, it wasn't my fault last night." Lucy started to protest only to be silenced by a glare from the woman.

"That may be true, but what if next time instead of just the wall it's the entire building. You Fairy Tail mages, always going overboard and destroying buildings. I'm sorry, but you have to leave, today if possible." The short woman turned to leave.

"But where will I go? How am I supposed to find a new place to live in only a day!" She turned back to Lucy.

"You are a very strong mage of Fairy Tail. I'm sure someone will rent to you." With that the woman left, slamming the door behind her.

Lucy turned and glared at Laxus. "This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't blasted apart my wall, I would still have somewhere to live." She stopped her rant when she saw Laxus was starting to grin. "What's that grin for?"

"You could always move in with me."

"What! No way!" Lucy backed away and made an **X** with her arms. "We just started dating. I'm not moving in with you just yet."

"Oh come on Blondie. It will be _all_ kinds of fun." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I also have two guest rooms if you don't want to share my bed."

Lucy thought for a moment. _It might be a good idea. He does have guest rooms, and I wouldn't have to bother Wendy about staying over at night. There has to be some kind of catch though. _"All right, but what's the catch?"

Laxus smiled at her. "No catch, I won't even charge you rent, but we will have to split the chores."

Lucy returned his smile. "Okay, you have a deal, though I do have one request."

"Hmm?"

"Could I please pick out my own bead spread? You destroyed the new ones I bought last week." She pouted, and he laughed at her expression.

"Deal, but first, lets pack up what's left of your stuff."

"No need to worry about packing, I'll just have Virgo pack my stuff while we're out." She smiled and summoned Virgo, who appeared before them with a bow.

"Punishment time, Princess?"

"No, Virgo. I just have a favor to ask of you. Could you please pack up everything that wasn't destroyed, and get rid of anything that was."

"Of course, Princess. I will also store it until you need it. Will that be all, Princess?"

"Yes, Virgo. Thank you." Lucy glanced around and grabbed one of her books off of the floor and opened it, revealing it to be fake and full of jewel notes. "It's my emergency stash." Lucy explained when she caught sight of Laxus's raised eyebrow. "Okay now that I have money and Virgo is packing my things, let's go."

**~~ Time skip 2 hours ~~**

"Do you really need all this crap?" Laxus asked as he led Lucy into his house. "It's a bed for fuck's sake." his arms were full of bags, as were hers.

"Its always good to have extra... Oh wow, Laxus... This place is huge." _I didn't get a good look at the place last night or this morning because he rushed me..._ From what she could see of the first floor it was easily bigger than her apartment. The floor of the sitting area in front of her was a dark colored hardwood that met the dark grey tile of the kitchen, separated by an island bar. There was a small dining area to the left of the kitchen. To her right was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor, and to her left was a wall of another room, painted a pale grey.

As Lucy walked past that wall the bags slipped from her hands as she got a look at the rest of the room. The entire left side of the house was made of glass, offering a beautiful view of the large lake and part of the forest the house was next to.

"Wow..."

"Glad you like it."

"So where is my room, and what are the other rooms here?"

"Well the room next to the glass wall is my office. The room next to the stairs is the den, and the room next to the kitchen is the gym. If you grab the bags you dropped I'll show you to your room." He turned and made his way upstairs, and she followed him, when she reached the second floor she was facing a door and another door in the corner. "The door in front of us leads to the guest bathroom, the other is the other guest bedroom. Down the hall over there is my room and your room." She looked down the hall and sure enough there was a door on each side of the slightly long hall, ending in another glass wall.

Laxus led Lucy down the hall and opened the door on the left for her. She walked into the spacious room, dropped her bags, and spun around with her arms out. "Damn Laxus. If its just you in this house why is it so huge?"

"Well, sometimes the team and I would hang out here after a job, they would get wasted and need somewhere to sleep. Ever also refused to sleep in the same room as Bix because when he would get drunk his babies would become perverted." He explained with a laugh as he placed her other bags down. "My room is on the other side of the hall if you're wondering. I'm going downstairs to cook, and you can unpack."

Lucy let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him and sat down on the queen sized bed, and ran her hand over the blanket on it. _Of course its black. Is he allergic to color or something? At least the room has a nice view. _She looked to her left, out the glass wall, and saw the amazing view of the lake. _I might want to change these sheets first before I call Virgo to get the rest of my stuff._ She stood up and started to strip the bed and put her new bedspread onto the bed. When she was done she stood back to admire her work.

She had picked a pale blue comforted with pale gold designs along the edge paired with pillow cases the same shade of blue. She had also bought some pale gold throw pillows and a bright blue, light weight blanket, which she had folded at the foot of the bed. _Well, I guess its time to get the rest of my things from Virgo. _

Lucy summoned Virgo and the spirit appeared, along with her desk, bookshelf and four large boxes.

"Hello Princess,. Here is all of your remaining stuff. I left everything in the desk and bookshelf alone, though one of your dressers was destroyed, so you might need to buy some new clothes. Is this all, Princess?"

"Well," Lucy looked around the room. "Could you put the shelf along the wall by the bed and the desk along the wall opposite it." She nodded and did as asked.

"Will that be all, Princess?"

"Yes Virgo, thank you." Virgo disappeared and Lucy started to unpack the boxes. One of them had clothes written on it so she placed it in the large walk in closet, along with the box marked shoes. Another box had bath written on it so she placed it by the door. She was about to open the last box labeled misc. when she heard a tap on the door and Laxus peeked his head in.

"Just checking on how the unpacking is going, and also letting you know that the food is done."

"Almost done here, this is the last box." Lucy nudged it with her foot. "Once I'm done with this one I can eat."

Laxus walked into the room and knelt next to the box. "Here. Let me help you with that." He reached over and opened the box. On top was her two jewelry boxes, but it was what was underneath them that made her turn red. It was her entire bra and panty collection, from lace and skimpy, to the silky ones she liked to sleep in.

Laxus reached in and grabbed a bright red lacy bra and held it up with a grin. "_Very nice_. Though I would rather see it on you, _then_ off of you."

Lucy snatched it away. "Only in your dreams. We just started dating, I don't plan on sleeping with you, yet." Lucy threw the bra back into the box and placed the box in the closet. "Come on, Sparky, let's go eat." With that she made her way downstairs.

* * *

**Hi again! I figured put a note at the end this time. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'm going to ****continue typing tonight. *though my sister and best friend say I need to lay off the sugar but don't listen to them, the walls aren't talking to me...yet* Enjoy and please please leave a review, the review area looks lonely. ENJOY!**


	16. The Lotus Resort

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 16**

**The Lotus Resort**

**~~ Time Skip ~ Two and a half months ~ late December ~**

Lucy woke up to a freezing room, and she was under both of her blankets. She rolled over to look at her clock. _1 am, damn. Why is it so cold in here._ She looked out the window and saw frost covering the edges and saw flakes of snow drifting past the glass and shivered. She looked over at the open door and heard light snoring coming from across the hall. _I know one place I can get warm, but in these past two and a half months I haven't slept with him yet, though he did say it was my choice. Though we have had some 'fun' I don't know how he would react to me sneaking into his bed._

Lucy was still debating wether she should go across the hall when she shivered again. _Screw it, its too cold in here, and he is always warm._ Bracing herself for the cold, she threw off her blankets, exposing her almost naked body to the cold. As quickly and quietly as she could she made her way across the hall to Laxus's room, and found him sprawled across his bed. As quietly as she could she slipped under the blanket with him, curling up against his side, and felt him shift when her cold toes brushed against his legs. Lucy felt Laxus's warm arms wrap around her and pull her into his massive chest, and slowly she drifted off to sleep surrounded by his warmth.

**~~~ TS next morning ~~~**

Lucy woke up feeling very warm and comfortable, and when she opened her eyes they met a pair of storm blue ones.

"Nice to see that you're awake, Blondie." Laxus grinned as he leaned to kiss her neck.

"When are you going to stop with that nickname." She murmured softly.

"Only when I die." He answered her sarcastically and laughed at her scowl.

"That's not funny, Laxus."

"It's just a little funny to me, because I plan on living a long time, hopefully with you." he moved his hands down her side, feeling her soft warm skin, trailing sparks. His mouth captured her low moan before she pulled away with a coy smile on her lips.

"Not yet, Laxus."

"When?"

"When you least expect it." She kissed his nose, untangled herself from his arms, and stood up. "Come on, Laxus, I want to go on a job today." She turned to him and pouted. "Please?"

"Okay. Go get dressed and pack for a few days, so we can leave once we pick a job." Lucy smiled at him and took off to pack

**~~ TS 1 hour ~~**

Lucy and Laxus were walking through town towards the Guild when she heard her name being called from one of the nearby magic shops.

"Hey! Miss Heartfilia! Over here! We just got something today that you might like!" Lucy nudged Laxus and together they followed the shopkeeper into his shop.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked, looking around the shop.

"These," the shopkeeper pulled out two small boxes from under the counter, opening them to reveal two silver keys. "I remembered you were asking around about them, so I put them away for your next visit."

Lucy looked closer at the keys to see which ones they were. One of them looked a bit like a question mark with two curved lines coming out from underneath. _It's the Phoenix, what is the other one?_ She looked over at the other key and her eyes were drawn to the small jewel set into it. The symbol was simple enough, a small circle with two straight lines coming out of the top. _Oh wow, Lepus is jeweled. The shopkeeper must not know how rare jeweled keys are._

"How much?" Lucy asked, glancing at the shopkeeper.

"For you? Fifty thousand jewel." The shopkeeper grinned, knowing how much she wanted the keys.

"Each?" Laxus all but growled from beside her, and Lucy could see the man change his mind.

"No, no, no... you're from Fairy Tail. Fifty thousand for both." He said through a fake/terrified smile. Lucy smiled and took the right amount of notes from her purse, and placed it on the counter while grabbing the keys. She then left the store with Laxus, calling out her thanks.

"So," Laxus looked over at her. "Which keys did I help you get?"

"The Phoenix and Lepus, the Hare, which is jeweled."

"So what do they do?"

"Let's find out." Lucy smiled up at him and concentrated her magic, two golden circles appearing around her. Laxus watched, along with a few people passing by, as she began chant. _Man, does she have to do it here?_

_I am linked to the path_

_to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!_

_O Spirits, answer my call and _

_pass through your Gates!_

_Open! Gate of the Mythical Bird, Phoenix!_

_Open! Gate of the Hare, Lepus!_

After the usual flash of light died Laxus saw two spirits in front of them. One was a giant bird almost as tall as Lucy that seemed to be made entirely of flames. It watched him with its glowing, bright blue eyes.

The other spirit seemed to be harmless, but it was a jeweled key so he knew better. It was a young girl, about twelve, with pale green hair tied up at the top of her head falling to her waist. Pale green bangs framed her wide, bright pink eyes, with long, white, floppy rabbit ears that she was tugging on. She was dressed in a simple pale pink lace dress.

"Hello Lucy. I am the spirit know as the Phoenix, but now that you hold my key you may call me Pyre." The spirit spoke in a light male voice. "I can use healing and fire magic, and I'm available whenever the sun is out." Pyre had answered her questions before she could even ask, and gave them a low sweeping bow and disappeared.

Lucy then turned to the girl. "Hello, Lepus, would you like to make a contract with me?"

"Yes." Lepus answered quietly.

"Well, what magic can you use, when are you available, and seeing as your key is jeweled, which Zodiac are you related to?"

"My magic is air magic, though I can use some healing magic. I'm available whenever you need me, I'm also Aries's little cousin." Lepus replied while now tugging at her dress.

"Thank you Lepus. You can go now." With a nervous wave she disappeared, leaving Lucy and Laxus to walk to the Guild together. When they got to the Guild it was loud as usual, though there was a mini party going on. The Exceeds had returned from their six month trip visiting the other Exceeds. Lucy just waved at them as she made her way to the request board, and soon spotted one that was perfect.

**- S-Class Job-**

**Please get rid of the thieves threatening **

**Lotus Resort.**

**More info on arrival.**

**One man and one woman please**

**Reward: Free weekend at resort**

**2 million jewel**

**2 silver keys**

Lucy took down the flyer and showed it to Laxus. "I think I found the perfect one, but where is the Lotus Resort?"

Laxus looked at the flyer and nodded. "It's at the southern most point of Fiore, they just finished building it almost a year ago. It's supposed to be really warm there all year long." He grinned at her. "I hope you packed your swimsuit... if not." Lucy swatted at him.

"Don't get any ideas..." She warned him. "I need to get this approved by Mira before we leave." Lucy walked off in search of her, and found her at a table with Evergreen, Cana, and Juvia.

"Hey Mira! Laxus and I are taking this one." She handed the flyer to Mira, who nodded in approval.

"Lucy! Juvia has the greatest news! Juvia and Gray are going to have another child!" Lucy looked at the woman and smiled.

"Congratulations Juvia, how far along are you?"

"Juvia is one month pregnant, and since Juvia is so happy, Juvia has a gift for you." She smiled and reached into her pocket and brought out a small jar of iridescent liquid. "Pour this into a hot bath and you'll be very... _relaxed_... after your bath. It works really well." Juvia smiled as Lucy took the bottle and slipped it into her bag.

"Thanks Juvia. I would stay but I have a job to go on. Laxus! I know you can hear me, so come on! I'm leaving!" Lucy called out as she started to go out the doors. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and an arm snake around her waist.

"Just where do you think you're going, Blondie?" A deep voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"To the train station." She smiled innocently up at Laxus.

"You remember Gramps orders, you can't go anywhere without someone with you."

"Well then come on and let's go." Lucy said with a cat like smile. "The sooner we get done the sooner we can enjoy that free weekend."

Laxus pulled her closer to him and nibbled at her earlobe. "How do you plan on enjoying that weekend, I wonder?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go, Blondie." Laxus moved beside her, and with his arm still around her waist they made their way to the station.

**~~ TS 1 hour ~~ Lotus Resort ~~**

Lucy caught her breath when she and Laxus walked into the resort lobby. The place looked so elegant, high arched ceilings, large white marble columns, and elaborate mosaics covering the walls and floors. Laxus nudged her and they made their way to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked brightly.

"Yes. We have and appointment with the manager. We're the Fairy Tail mages." Lucy said politely.

"Right." She stood up. "Please follow me." She lead them down a few hallways and stopped a pair of large wooden doors. She knocked lightly on the doors before opening them. "Sir you have guests." She nodded and turned to them. "Please go in, he's expecting you."

They walked in and found a man in his mid forties with light brown hair and pale green eyes waiting for them. Faintly Lucy could feel Celestial magic, though it was very weak.

"Please sit." He gestured at the chairs in front of him. "My name is James Penn, and you can call me Mr. Penn. I am the owner to the Lotus Resort."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Penn. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and my partner here is Laxus Dreyar. We're both S-Class mages from Fairy Tail."

"So nice to meet you both. Down to business. The Lotus Resort is celebrating it's one year anniversary tonight with a masquerade ball. Unfortunately, this past week we've been receiving warnings from a mysterious group of thieves stating that they will be crashing the ball. We've tried to track the sender of the letters but with no luck. That's when I decided to send out a request to all the nearest guilds, hoping someone would take it in time, I'm so relieved that you've decided to take it." He reached into his jacket and drew out two tickets. "These are your invitations to the Masquerade. I trust that you two know how important it is that the thieves are caught."

Lucy took the tickets from him and gave him a reassuring smile. "There is no need to worry. Laxus and I will take care of everything. Could we please be shown to our room. We do need to get ready for the Masquerade."

"Of course, just hand this letter to the receptionist out front and she'll have someone show you to your room.

"Thank you." They left his office and went to be shown to their room.

"Fancy talking back there, Blondie." Laxus grinned as they dumped their bags in their room. "Are you sure you can be ready in time, there is only a few hours until the Masquerade?"

"Lucy smiled at him as she walked into the separate bedroom. "I'm sure my spirits will be more than happy to help. I'll have Virgo pick something out for you to wear and you can change into it. Now I have to go get ready, I'll see you when I'm finished." She closed the door, leaving Laxus out there to wonder what her spirits will dress her in this time.

**~~ TS 2 ½ hours ~~**

When Lucy stepped out of the bedroom she heard Laxus catch his breath, and she didn't blame him. She had her doubts about the dress at first, but Virgo had convinced her. The main part of the strapless dress was tight fitting and black with small light lacrimas sewn into it. The left part of the skirt of the dress was gathered just below her hip, exposing most of her leg, while the right side was a waterfall of several long layers, starting with the black part of the dress and fading to a dark blue as it went to the floor. It looked like she was wearing the night sky.

Her hair was simple, yet elegant. Most of it was piled on top of her head, but there were loose strands of her hair curled and falling free. Her accessories were simple, a pair of diamond studs, a diamond choker, strappy black heels, and a pair of black, elbow length, fingerless lace gloves.

After drinking in the sight of her, he spoke. "Where are your whip and keys?"

Lucy smiled and lifted up the black ruffle on top to reveal the perfect hiding spot for them. "Virgo made sure they were concealed and easy to reach." She looked at Laxus and smiled. _Virgo has picked out the perfect suit for him. He looks... delicious..._

Laxus was wearing a fitted black suit with dark blue accents, a crisp white shirt and a dark blue tie. She also noticed that he was holding two masks in his hand.

"That's right, it's a masquerade ball. So those are our masks?"

"Yeah, Virgo gave them to me. Come here so I can put your's on." She walked over and he tied it on, and she walked over to the mirror so look at it while he put his own on. She liked it, it covered the area around her eyes, and it was covered in dark blue and black jewels, with a sheer black ribbon holding it in place.

Lucy looked over at Laxus and saw his mask looked similar to hers, just no ribbon.

Laxus held his arm out to Lucy. "Shall we go down?"

"Yes. Let's go earn that free weekend." Lucy took his offered arm and together they made their way to the ballroom.

* * *

**HI! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and for those of you looking for the more ahh _fun_** **_parts_... It won't be the next chapter but the one after that *18 I believe* Though after 20 I might take a short break from typing to write some more chapters. It all depends on if I have enough time to type and write around the same time... If you liked it please review!**


End file.
